Comme Avant
by Jeni Kat
Summary: All Humans - Elle est persuadée que son mari la trompe avec sa secrétaire. Il nie avoir une quelconque liaison. Une thérapie peut-elle sauver leur couple ? Que se cache-t-il réellement derrière les accusations de Caroline ? Klaus parviendra-t-il à faire entendre raison à sa femme ? Pourront-ils retrouver leur complicité d'antan ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries et The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs des deux séries.

Bonjour / bonsoir mes ami(e)s lecteurs / lectrices,

Une fois de plus, je vous retrouve pour la session défi annuelle que mon amie **Miss Tagada** et moi lançons chaque année. Pour la session 2019, c'est moi qui aie lancé les festivités. Personnellement, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur une histoire simple et légère, parce que je suis sûre à 99,9% que je vais en baver avec le défi de ma twin, qui ne me loupe jamais. Je ne sais pas ce que contient son défi quand je vous écrits ces mots, alors il se peut que je me trompe... ou pas.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de mon défi [dont vous trouverez les détails à la fin de l'O.S]. Les mots et les phrases à placer sont soulignés et en italiques. Il s'agit du second crossover que j'écris sur The Vampire Diaries et The Originals, et je sais que ce ne sera pas le dernier, parce que je me suis éclaté à faire interagir les personnages que j'ai évoqué ^^

Enjoy, les amis !

* * *

_Chicago !_

_1__er__ jour de thérapie !_

_Cabinet du Docteur O'Connell !_

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda la psychologue au couple assis en face d'elle.

Il s'était passé plus de dix minutes sans que personne ne parle. Le Docteur O'Connell avait espéré que l'un d'eux prendrait la parole pour expliquer les raisons de ce rendez-vous, mais aucun d'eux ne parlait. Alors, elle avait lancé la première question.

« _Le problème Docteur, c'est que j'ai épousé un crétin __!_ »

Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson avait la certitude que son mari avait une liaison, et pas avec n'importe qui.

« Elle est persuadée que je la trompe avec la secrétaire qui travaille pour mon cabinet, ce qui est totalement faux. »

Klaus Mikaelson avait passé des jours, voire des semaines à tenter de démontrer à sa femme, avec qui il était en couple depuis seize ans, et marié depuis cinq ans, qu'il ne lui était pas infidèle. Sans succès !

« Parce que tu crois que je vais gober ça ? » railla sa femme. « Je vois bien la façon dont elle te regarde quand je passe à l'improviste au bureau. »

« Et tu en as conclu que je te trompais ? » s'amusa-t-il. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais des dons de voyance. »

« D'accord ! » Par ce simple mot, le Docteur O'Connell mit fin – temporairement – à cette joute verbale entre les deux conjoints. « Caroline, pourquoi ne croyez-vous pas votre mari quand il vous assure qu'il ne vous est pas infidèle ? »

« Peut-être parce que je sais que cette salope fait tout pour le séduire. » répondit Caroline. « Et que chaque fois que je passe te voir, elle me dit que t'es en réunion, alors que c'est faux. »

« Et tu ne peux pas me le dire pour que je mette les choses aux claires ? » demanda Klaus. « Il faut que tu m'accuses de te tromper ? »

« Caroline, si vous êtes certaine de ce que vous avancez, pourquoi ne pas demander le divorce, tout simplement ? »

La psychologue s'attira les foudres de Klaus, qui la fusilla du regard, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. La question sembla avoir pris Caroline au dépourvu, qui balbutia avant de répondre.

« Euh, et bien je, il refuserait et je… »

« Et vous n'êtes pas sûre de vouloir vraiment vous séparer de l'homme que vous aimez. » La psy se tourna ensuite vers Klaus. « Êtes-vous prêt à parler ouvertement à Caroline tout au long de cette thérapie ? »

« Je ne fais que ça, lui parler ouvertement. » appuya-t-il. « Je ne la trompe pas. Et il n'est pas question qu'on divorce, bon sang. »

« Caroline, est-ce que vous voulez sauver votre mariage ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait quelque chose à sauver. » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Mais ce fut suffisant pour que Klaus l'entende.

« _Alors tu te proclames juge, juré et bourreau et tu me punies pour une connerie qui ne se passe que dans ta tête ?_ Caroline, Trésor ne fais pas ça. Donne-moi une chance de te prouver que je ne te trompe pas. »

_Trésor ! _Il utilisait ce surnom depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et elle succombait à chaque fois. Klaus s'approcha et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il la sentit frissonner, mais elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, ce qui était plus qu'encourageant. Caroline hocha la tête pour répondre, et le soulagement que ressentit Klaus fut si grand qu'il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il reprit sa place de l'autre côté du sofa, et le Docteur O'Connell reprit la parole.

« J'aimerais que vous me racontiez votre histoire. »

« Notre histoire ? » répéta Caroline, qui refoulait ses larmes.

« Oui ! Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? »

« Oh euh, et bien c'était au lycée. » répondit Caroline.

Elle regarda son mari, qui esquissait un sourire. Lui aussi, se rappelait parfaitement du jour de leur rencontre.

_Flashback !_

_Le jour de la rentrée scolaire était toujours pénible, et les couloirs grouillaient d'élèves. Klaus arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de son casier, prêt pour une nouvelle année au lycée quand, arrivé à son casier qui se trouvait à l'angle d'un couloir, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans par mégarde._

_« Oh, excusez-moi ! »_

_« Ce n'est rien ! »_

_Il posa son sac par terre et s'agenouilla pour aider la jeune fille à ramasser ses affaires qui étaient tombés par terre sous l'impact._

_« Merci ! »_

_Elle releva la tête, et il fut aussitôt frappé par son sourire. A la fois chaleureux et naïf. A la fois doux et mutin. Et puis ses yeux…_

_« Je suis désolée euh, c'est mon premier jour et, je me suis un peu perdue. »_

_« Oh, ça arrive à tout le monde ! »_

_Ils se relevèrent, et il se présenta le premier en récupérant son sac._

_« Je m'appelle Klaus. Mikaelson. »_

_« Caroline Forbes ! »_

_Présent !_

« T'avais les cheveux aussi bouclés et longs que moi. » se rappela Caroline, en souriant.

« Tu ne t'en ai jamais plainte. » sourit Klaus avant d'ajouter quelque chose qui surprit son épouse. « Je me souviens que ce jour-là, tu portais une robe rose avec des petites ballerines blanches. Tu avais les cheveux bouclés avec une barrette en forme de papillon qui retenait les mèches de chaque côté de ton visage. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux te souvenir de ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « C'était il y a seize ans. »

« Je me rappellerais toujours de cette journée. » avoua-t-il. « Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi après notre rencontre. Tu étais plus jeune que moi mais, tu m'as plu dès le premier instant. »

« Mais tu as quand même attendu presque deux mois avant de me demander de sortir avec toi. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je voulais être sûr que je te plaisais aussi. » dit-il.

« Klaus, dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré en premier chez Caroline ? »

« Son sourire ! » répondit-il. « Et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Chaque fois qu'elle me sourit, il n'y a rien que je peux lui refuser. »

La fin de la première séance sonna, et le couple s'en alla. Une fois chez eux, l'incertitude transparaissait dans leur attitude l'un envers l'autre. Ils vivaient dans un appartement spacieux qui contenait trois chambres, deux salles de bains, une vaste cuisine, un salon avec cheminée, un grand balcon et deux autres pièces qu'ils avaient transformés en bureau. Caroline alla s'enfermer dans le sien et y resta une bonne partie de la soirée. L'estomac noué, elle ne dîna pas et alla dans sa chambre vers minuit. La porte de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre principale était ouverte et occupée par Klaus, qui sortit, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un jogging gris. Caroline alla se démaquiller, mais se déshabilla en allant dans son dressing pour enfiler une nuisette. Assise de son côté du lit, elle consulta son téléphone, régla le réveil pour 6h30 quand son mari demanda :

_« Que dois-je faire pour que tu me croies ? »_

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit-elle en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

Elle se glissa dans le lit, et lui tourna le dos. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'ils ne dormaient plus blottis l'un contre l'autre. La magie des premiers jours avait disparue, et Caroline ignorait s'ils la retrouveraient un jour.

Le lendemain, elle resta muette jusqu'à son arrivée à son bureau. Organisatrice de mariage, elle avait ouvert sa propre affaire peu de temps après avoir épousé Klaus. Elle avait vingt-six ans à l'époque, et organiser son propre mariage lui avait fait voir l'évidence. Elle voulait que d'autres femmes puissent avoir le mariage de leur rêve, et avec sa meilleure amie, Bonnie Bennett, son affaire marchait très bien. Elle avait trois employés. Hayley Marshall-Kenner, qui était le bras droit de Caroline et qui faisait en sorte que tout soit respecté à la lettre. Joshua Rosza, qui était l'assistant de Bonnie. Et enfin, une secrétaire. Davina Claire, bientôt renommée Mikaelson. Caroline avait engagé sa jeune belle-sœur avant que cette dernière ne rencontre le petit dernier de la fratrie Mikaelson. C'était grâce à ce travail que Davina avait rencontré Kol, et aujourd'hui, Caroline s'occupait de l'organisation du mariage de la jeune fille.

« Bonjour patronne ! » la salua Davina, assise derrière son bureau.

Un casque Bluetooth à son oreille droite, elle se leva de sa chaise avec un dossier rose à la main, qu'elle tendit à sa patronne / belle-sœur.

« Mademoiselle Peters voudrait changer le menu. » lui dit-elle. « Encore ! »

« Elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver celle-là. » souffla Caroline en prenant le dossier. « Je m'en occupe dès que j'aurais pris mon café. »

« Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! »

Hayley lui apporta une tasse de café bien fumante juste au moment où Caroline ouvrait la porte de son bureau.

« T'es la meilleure, Hayley ! »

S'asseyant derrière son bureau, Caroline posa le dossier de Madame Peters, et but une gorgée du breuvage caféiné qui lui fit du bien.

« Où en est-on avec la composition des bouquets pour le mariage de Davina ? » demanda Caroline.

« La fleuriste a confectionné plusieurs modèles dont elle a envoyé les photos à Davina. » expliqua Hayley. « Elle hésite entre deux. »

« Très bien ! » dit Caroline. « Bon, il faut que j'appelle Madame Peters, en espérant que je ne vais pas l'envoyer bouler pour son besoin constant de changer le menu de son mariage tous les cinq jours. »

« Euh, vous voulez que je m'en charge ? » proposa Hayley.

« Non, il faut que je m'occupe. »

Mais l'esprit de Caroline était ailleurs, et Hayley le voyait bien. Elle sortit du bureau de sa patronne et alla frapper à la porte de l'autre patronne.

« Je crois que Caroline a le cafard. »

Bonnie Bennett, mariée St-John, donna des directives à son assistant, et sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre celui de sa meilleure amie. La troisième fille qui complétait leur trio n'avait pas suivi la même voie qu'elles. Elle avait préférée la médecine plutôt qu'organiser des mariages.

« Toc toc ! » fit Bonnie en entrant dans le bureau.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de Caroline.

« Salut ! » soupira cette dernière. « Je vais bien. »

« Oui, tu vas tellement bien qu'au vu de ta tête, je dirais que tu es en train de prier pour que la secrétaire de ton mari chope une _blennorragie_. » dit Bonnie, en se calant dans sa chaise. « Comment s'est passé la séance d'hier ? »

« Eh bien, Klaus maintient qu'il ne me trompe pas avec cette salope rousse, et on a évoqué notre première rencontre. » répondit Caroline.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il te trompe, ou t'es juste devenue parano ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Bonnie, j'ai bien vu sa façon qu'elle a de le regarder chaque fois que je vais le voir. » dit Caroline. « Je suis arrivée à l'improviste parce que je savais qu'il n'avait pas de réunion, et j'ai vu cette pétasse collée à lui pendant qu'il signait des papiers, et il avait l'air de s'en foutre. Il ne lui disait rien. »

« Tu deviens limite _psychotique_. » souffla Bonnie. « Klaus ne regarde jamais les autres femmes. _Jamais._ Cette fille essaye peut-être de séduire ton mari, mais lui il n'en a rien à faire. Est-ce qu'il est déjà rentré avec l'odeur d'une autre sur lui ? »

« Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. » répliqua Caroline.

« Ecoute, il faut que tu arrêtes de croire qu'il pourrait te quitter pour une simple histoire de sexe, parce que ça n'arrivera jamais. » lui dit Bonnie. « Vous faites partie de ces rares couples qui passeront le restant de leur vie ensemble, et je n'ai jamais vu Klaus regarder une autre femme, que tu sois ou non présente. Il n'aime que toi, et tu le sais. »

Bonnie se leva et retourna à son bureau, laissant son amie cogiter dans son coin.

_Cabinet Mikaelson, Pierce & Gerard !_

Klaus était d'une humeur massacrante à son arrivée au bureau. Il ignora la secrétaire, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à sa sortie de l'ascenseur. C'est à peine s'il salua ses collègues, dont sa sœur aînée faisait partie. Il s'enferma dans son bureau. La distance qui s'était installée entre lui et sa femme devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à la convaincre. Il n'avait pas de liaison avec la secrétaire du bureau, ni avec aucune autre femme. Coucher avec une autre ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. On frappa la porte et il aboya :

« QUOI ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de l'âge de Klaus. La peau mate, des cheveux noirs rasés courts et une barbe naissante, il portait un élégant costume deux pièces gris.

« Ouh la, quelqu'un est d'une humeur massacrante. » dit-il à son ami. « Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas envoyé en l'air, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Trop longtemps ! » soupira Klaus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Marcel ? »

« Je venais aux nouvelles, tu nous as à peine adressé la parole. » dit Marcel. « On a tiré au sort et c'est moi qui suis chargé de venir voir ce qui ne va pas. »

« Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que mon mariage bat de l'aile parce que ma femme croit que je me tape la secrétaire. » claqua Klaus, alors que Marcel fermait la porte. « C'est d'un cliché ! »

« Tu devrais peut-être mettre les choses aux claires avec Aurora, lui rappeler où est sa place en lui disant d'arrêter de flirter avec toi. » suggéra son ami.

« Je préférerais éviter tout contact avec elle. » admit Klaus. « Je ne peux pas la virer, elle fait son travail comme il faut. La renvoyer parce qu'elle met mon mariage en péril n'est pas un motif valable. »

« Alors engage ton propre assistant. » proposa Marcel. « Vois avec la compta si tu peux, et fais passer des entretiens. »

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. On frappa à la porte. C'était Aurora, qui apportait des papiers à signer pour clôturer un dossier. Elle s'apprêtait à faire le tour du bureau pour se rapprocher de Klaus, mais Marcel l'intercepta et fit barrage.

« Posez le dossier, il vous le rapportera dès qu'il sera signé. »

C'était un ordre. Et c'était sans appel. Elle posa le dossier sur le bureau, non sans lancer un regard langoureux à Klaus, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Merci ! » souffla-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » dit Marcel. « On déjeune ensemble ? »

« Ouais, vu que ma femme me fait la gueule. » dit Klaus en prenant le dossier.

Quand il se retrouva seul, Klaus lu le dossier en main, le signa, et se leva pour aller le déposer sur le bureau d'Aurora, qui fit exprès d'enrouler ses doigts fins autour de son poignet pendant qu'elle prenait le dossier de son autre main. Klaus s'empressa de retirer sa main.

« Arrêtez votre petit jeu, Mademoiselle De Martel ! » la prévint-il en gardant son calme.

« Alors acceptez de dîner avec moi. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Vous êtes au courant que je suis marié, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et alors ? » fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Alors il vous a dit _non _! »

Katherine Pierce était l'une des fondatrices de ce cabinet, et une avocate redoutable qui gagnait à tous les coups. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Perchée sur des escarpins noirs, vêtue d'un tailleur-jupe bleu marine, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bouclés qui étaient attachés en arrière par une pince.

« Le dossier _Fardelli & Santiago_, tout de suite ! »

Le regard dur de Katherine fit reculer Aurora, qui lui donna le dossier demandé.

« Niklaus, viens avec moi ! »

Oh oh ! Katherine – ou les autres membres de sa famille – ne l'appelait _Niklaus_ que lorsqu'il était sûr d'avoir des ennuis. Une fois dans le bureau de Katherine, cette dernière se retourna vers son beau-frère et croisa les bras.

« Je vais te poser la question une seule fois, et on n'en reparlera plus. » dit-elle. « Est-ce que tu couches avec cette traînée ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Klaus.

« Bien ! » dit-elle avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

Le mensonge, Katherine le décelait dès l'instant où il était vomi. C'était un _« don »_ qui faisait d'elle une avocate et une amie redoutable.

« Euh, Marcel m'a suggéré d'engager un assistant pour éviter… »

« C'est une bonne idée ! » dit Katherine, le coupant dans son élan. « Mais tu devrais aller voir Liv, d'abord. »

« J'y vais de ce pas ! » dit-il en ouvrant la porte. « Katherine ? »

« Oui ? » fit-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

« Merci, de me croire. J'aimerais que Caroline ne remette pas en question ma fidélité. » dit-il.

« Elle te croit, j'en suis certaine. A toi de trouver les mots justes pour la rassurer. » lui dit Katherine.

Après avoir passé plus de dix minutes dans le bureau de la comptable, qui lui donna son feu vert pour embaucher quelqu'un, il passa le reste de la matinée à rédiger une annonce, qu'il posta sur internet quand les _borborygmes_ de son estomac lui rappelèrent qu'il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Il rejoignit son meilleur ami, et ensemble, ils quittèrent leur lieu de travail.

_2__ème__ jour de thérapie !_

Pour leur deuxième jour de thérapie, le Docteur O'Connell n'attendit pas que l'un ou l'autre prenne la parole et demanda d'entrée de jeu :

« Est-ce que vous avez réussi à vous parler, tous les deux, depuis notre dernière séance ? »

« C'est à peine si on s'adresse plus de deux mots. » répondit Klaus. « Quand j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que je ne lui suis pas infidèle, elle se renferme et m'envoie balader. »

« Je ne me renferme pas. » répliqua Caroline.

« Si tu le dis ! » soupira-t-il. « Au fait, tu seras ravie d'apprendre que je vais engager un assistant. Afin de m'éloigner de celle avec qui tu crois que je couche. »

« Magnifique ! » railla Caroline. « Tu passeras d'une secrétaire à une autre. »

« Et si on en revenait à vos débuts à tous les deux ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour votre premier rendez-vous ? »

« On est allé au cinéma. » dit Caroline. « Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant mais il m'a convaincu d'aller voir _Star Wars_. »

« Elle a ronflé une bonne partie du film ! » avoua Klaus.

_Flashback !_

_« Comment est-ce que t'as pu dormir pendant le film ? » demanda-t-il, sortant du cinéma._

_« Les films de science-fiction ce n'est pas mon truc. » répondit-elle en glissant son bras sous le sien. « Je préfère les comédies romantiques. »_

_« Je prends note pour la prochaine fois. » dit Klaus._

_« Y aura une prochaine fois ? » souffla Caroline en s'arrêtant._

_« Bien sûr ! » dit-il en prenant son visage tendrement en coupe. « Je meure d'envie de t'embrasser. »_

_Présent !_

« Et ? »

« C'est moi qui l'aie embrassé. » dit Caroline.

« Mais je t'ai dit _je t'aime_ en premier. » rappela Klaus.

« On compte les points maintenant ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« J'aimerais savoir une chose. » Tout en les écoutant, le Docteur O'Connell prenait des notes sur un carnet. « Caroline, étiez-vous jalouse des autres filles quand vous étiez au lycée ? »

« Non ! »

Klaus laissa échapper un rictus.

« Quoi ? » claqua Caroline.

« T'as toujours été jalouse Caroline. » dit Klaus. « Et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé parce que je l'étais aussi quand un autre type te parlait ou essayait de te draguer. »

« Je les ai toujours repoussés. » lui dit-elle.

« Et je ne t'ai jamais fait de scène ni accusé de quoi que ce soit, parce que j'avais confiance en toi. » dit-il avec sérieux. « J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, mais il semblerait que ça ne marche que dans un sens. »

« J'ai confiance en toi ! » assura-t-elle.

« Alors crois-moi quand je te dis qu'Aurora n'est pas ma maîtresse. » répliqua-t-il. « Ni elle, ni aucune autre femme. »

« Alors vire-là qu'on n'en parle plus ! » éclata Caroline.

« Pour quel motif ? » demanda Klaus. « Parce qu'elle me drague ? Tu veux qu'elle me colle un procès au cul pour licenciement abusif ? »

« Tu ne veux pas la virer, j'en étais sûre ! » grinça-t-elle.

« Je ne _peux pas_ la virer si elle ne fait pas de faute professionnelle. » exposa-t-il. « Et elle ne bosse pas exclusivement pour moi, mais pour tout le cabinet. »

« A quand remontes vos derniers rapports sexuels ? »

La question soudaine de la psychologue les fit taire tous les deux. Ils la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Caroline croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

« C'est une question indiscrète. » dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

« C'est pour ça que je vous la pose. Alors, quand avez-vous fait l'amour pour la dernière fois ? »

« Ça fait des semaines. » dit Klaus. « Contrairement à ce que pense ma femme. »

« Quelle était la fréquence de vos rapports avant ? »

« C'est encore plus indiscret. » s'indigna Caroline.

« Ne fais pas la prude Trésor, on ne s'est jamais caché d'avoir une vie sexuelle intense. » lui dit son mari. « Tu te rappelles l'été avant que je ne parte à la fac ? »

Même si elle essayait, Caroline ne pourrait jamais oublier cet été-là.

_Flashback !_

_Essoufflés, nus mais surtout comblés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit en soufflant bruyamment. _

_« On devrait peut-être sortir un peu ? » dit Caroline, remontant le drap sur sa poitrine._

_« Ouais, peut-être plus tard. » Klaus roula pour s'allonger de nouveau sur elle. « Je pourrais reporter mon entrée à la fac. »_

_« Non, certainement pas. » lui dit-elle. « Nik, on y arrivera. Si tu m'aimes vraiment… »_

_« Je t'aime plus que tout. » la coupa-t-il. « On ne s'est pas quitté une seule fois en deux ans. Je n'ai pas envie de commencer aujourd'hui. »_

_« C'est sûr que ça va nous changer et qu'il va falloir qu'on s'habitue à la distance. » lui concéda Caroline. « Mais dès que j'ai dix-huit ans, je saute dans le premier avion pour venir te voir, et j'éloignerais toutes les étudiantes qui essaieront de me piquer mon mec. »_

_Klaus parti dans un grand éclat de rire, ce qui agaça Caroline car elle était très sérieuse. Il se calma et l'embrassa._

_« J'ai hâte d'y être ! » susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau._

_« On devrait… aller f… aller faire un tour… »_

_« Plus tard ! »_

_Présent !_

« Ouais d'accord, on faisait beaucoup l'amour mais on était des ados. » dit Caroline.

« _Balivernes_, on n'a jamais arrêté de se comporter comme ça, même mariés depuis cinq ans. » répliqua Klaus. « On a juste arrêté parce que tu crois que je me tape une autre. »

« Tu ne me touches plus. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Tu me fuis comme la peste chaque fois que j'essaye de te prendre dans mes bras. » rétorqua-t-il avant de la regarder. « Tu crois que je n'ai plus envie de toi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. A toi de me le dire. » dit Caroline, qui soutint son regard.

« Trésor, j'ai toujours envie de toi. » répondit-il. « Si tu savais à quel point ! »

Le Docteur O'Connell les regardait, les écoutait tout en prenant des notes sur son carnet. Ce n'était que le deuxième jour de thérapie, et ils avançaient bien plus vite que la plupart des couples qu'elle avait déjà reçu.

« J'aimerais vous recevoir individuellement pour les prochaines séances. »

« Euh, une thérapie de couple ça se fait à deux, non ? » dit Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, mais je désire vous rencontrer sans l'autre afin de passer plus de temps à sonder le vrai fond du problème. Et oui, c'est nécessaire. »

« Très bien ! » acquiesça Klaus.

« Et, une dernière petite chose. » Elle se racla la gorge pour choisir correctement ses mots. « Un petit exercice, si on veut. A partir de ce soir, vous faites chambre à part. »

« Hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! »

Un sourire en coin, le Docteur O'Connell rajouta, après avoir obtenu la réaction qu'elle souhaitait :

« Vous n'avez plus aucun rapport sexuel et vous passez votre temps à vous ignorer. Ça ne devrait pas vous poser de difficulté de dormir chacun dans une chambre séparée. Nous en reparlerons plus en détail lors de votre séance individuelle ! »

_Ça ne devrait pas vous poser de difficulté de dormir chacun dans une chambre séparée…_ Si, ça s'avérerait très difficile. Ok, plus rien n'allait entre eux, et Caroline aurait très bien pu le faire dormir dans une autre chambre d'elle-même, mais une partie d'elle refusait de s'éloigner de lui. Même pour une nuit. Dormir seule, sans son mari à ses côtés ? Impossible ! Mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Klaus, qui se dirigeait vers la chambre d'amie après avoir pris quelques affaires dans son dressing.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire ce que nous a dit la psy, quand même ? »

« Si, c'est exactement ce que je compte faire. » dit-il en emportant une pile de vêtements parfaitement plié dans la chambre qu'il occuperait le temps qu'il faudrait. « J'utiliserais l'autre salle de bain, ça m'évitera de te réveiller. »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais réussir à dormir sans toi ? » claqua-t-elle en le suivant jusqu'à leur salle de bain.

« T'as pas vraiment le choix. » dit-il en rassemblant ses affaires de toilettes.

« Mais oui j'ai le choix, et je refuse que tu dormes ailleurs que dans notre lit. » martela-t-elle en lui barrant le chemin.

Elle fit barrage à la porte de la salle de bain de leur chambre en croisant les bras. Elle était bien déterminée à l'empêcher de commettre cette bêtise.

« Mais bon sang, Caroline, grandis un peu ! » dit-il en haussant le ton, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Il l'attrapa par la taille la souleva de terre d'un bras pour l'ôter de son chemin, et gagna la chambre d'amie.

« Alors t'abandonne, c'est ça ? »

Epuisé, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle.

« Arrête ! » dit-il en grinçant des dents.

Il jeta sa trousse de toilettes sur le lit et fit volte-face en tentant de garder son calme.

« Tu me laisses tomber. » souffla Caroline.

« C'est toi qui me laisses tomber en ne me parlant pas ouvertement. » rétorqua-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête, mis à part que tu penses que je te trompe, ce qui est faux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu penses une telle chose, d'ailleurs. »

« Oh, tu veux que je te le dise ? Très bien ! » dit Caroline, qui avait repris son aplomb. « Je l'ai vu se coller à toi à ton bureau, et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en écarter ou pour la remettre à sa place. Chaque fois que je t'appelais à ton bureau, elle me mettait en attente pendant cinq minutes. CINQ MINUTES, moi qui suis ta femme. Une fois elle a eu le culot de me dire que tu avais une réunion. »

« Ce devait être le cas. » dit-il.

« Sauf que ça ne l'était pas. » claqua-t-elle. « Bonnie a appelé Enzo pour savoir quand la réunion serait terminée, et devine ce qu'il lui a dit ? Qu'il n'y avait pas de réunion quand j'ai téléphoné pour te proposer de venir déjeuner avec moi là où on avait l'habitude d'aller avant que cette traînée ne décide de semer la zizanie dans notre couple. »

« De… c'était quand, exactement ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'était il y a un mois jour pour jour. » lui dit-elle, du venin dans la voix. « Et oui, c'est là que j'ai commencé à devenir parano et à me demander si mon mari ne filtrait pas mes appels. »

« Premièrement, je n'ai jamais filtré tes appels et tu le sais. » dit-il. « Et deuxièmement, je me souviens très bien de ce jour dont tu parles, et elle ne m'a jamais dit que c'était toi au téléphone. »

« Évidement, elle veut se faire mon mari qui est bien trop borné pour se rendre compte de ce qui est important. » s'emporta-t-elle. « Tu veux faire chambre à part ? Parfait, mais si jamais je croise cette salope dans la rue ou en passant à ton cabinet pour voir mes belles-sœurs, je te jure que je la tue ! »

« Pourquoi t'as attendu tout ce temps pour me parler de ça ? » voulut-il savoir, dépité et fatigué. Il n'avait plus la force de s'énerver. « Pourquoi avoir attendu que tout aille mal entre nous ? »

Cette question la pris au dépourvue. Elle ne se l'était jamais vraiment posé, et Klaus le remarqua.

« Je… je… »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » dit-il à sa place. « Caroline, il faut vraiment que tu te ressaisisses, et que tu te demandes si oui ou non, tu as réellement confiance en moi. Si tu ne peux même pas me dire ce qui ne va pas dès que ça arrive, si tu me crois capable de te tromper après seize ans, alors tu as raison. Il n'y a plus rien à sauver, même si moi je pense le contraire. »

_Cabinet Mikaelson, Pierce & Gerard !_

Klaus sortit de l'ascenseur et planta son regard dans celui d'Aurora qui lui souriait aussitôt. Elle déchanta vite fait quand elle vit la colère qui transperçait dans ses yeux.

« En salle de réunion. Tout de suite ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne l'attendit pas et rejoignit les autres avocats du cabinet. Ils étaient quatre associés. Klaus, sa sœur aînée Freya, qui avait fondé ce cabinet avec Katherine, et Marcel, qu'il connaissait depuis Stanford. Travaillaient avec eux, deux autres avocats. Enzo St-John et Stefan Salvatore. Dès son réveil, il avait envoyé un message groupé à ses collègues en invoquant une affaire urgente à régler. Il était bien décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec les avances incessantes de la secrétaire qui travaillait pour eux depuis trois ans. Quand Klaus entra dans la salle de réunion, la _cacophonie_ bonne enfant qui l'accueillit s'estompa aussitôt.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas te remettre à sourire ? » lui demanda sa sœur.

« Pas maintenant, Freya ! » lui dit-il en allant se mettre au bout de la table.

Aurora entra, et attendit.

« Fermez la porte ! » lui dit Klaus.

Elle s'exécuta.

« J'ai appris une chose assez troublante hier soir. » dit-il en plantant de nouveau son regard sur Aurora. « J'ai appris que vous mettiez les appels de ma femme en attente pendant plus de cinq minutes, et que vous me mentiez en me faisant croire qu'il s'agissait d'un collègue ou d'un client qui demandait des renseignements. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle.

« Il y a un mois de ça, mon épouse a téléphoné, et vous avez fait croire que j'étais en pleine réunion, mais je n'ai jamais eu de messages. » poursuivit-il. « Enzo, tu confirmes ? C'était il y a un mois, et Bonnie t'a appelé pour te demander quand cette réunion imaginaire se terminait ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » acquiesça le jeune avocat en s'en souvenant. « Caroline ne t'en a jamais parlé ? »

« Pas avant hier soir. » dit Klaus, sans détourner son attention de la secrétaire qui avait ramené ses mains derrière son dos. « Niez-vous les faits, Mademoiselle De Martel ? »

« N… non, Monsieur ! »

« Vous allez arrêter immédiatement votre petit jeu, est-ce bien clair ? » martela-t-il sans hausser la voix. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne vous occupez plus de mes dossiers et… »

_Toc toc !_

« Entrez ! »

Une jeune femme aux longues boucles blondes entra dans la salle de réunion. Vêtue d'un magnifique tailleur-jupe rouge, elle fit place à un homme en costume cravate. Des cheveux châtains courts, une barbe de trois jours finement taillés et des yeux bleus-verts qui arrachèrent un _wow _de la part de Freya et Katherine.

« Monsieur Mikaelson, votre rendez-vous est arrivé ! »

« Merci, Liv ! » lui dit Klaus, avant de se tourner vers Stefan. « Tout est prêt ? »

« Oui, tout a été terminé cette nuit ! » acquiesça ce dernier.

« On s'occupe d'elle ! » dit Katherine en montrant Aurora d'un signe de tête.

Klaus s'approcha du jeune homme qui attendait patiemment près de la porte.

« Aiden ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bienvenue ! » lui souhaita Klaus en lui serrant la main. « Allons dans mon bureau, je vous expliquerais en détail ce que j'attends de vous. »

Une fois la porte de la salle de réunion fermée, le regard incendiaire de Katherine suffit à Aurora pour qu'elle se taise. Sa place au sein du cabinet était en jeu, et un seul mot de travers pouvait la faire renvoyer.

Klaus n'entra pas dans son bureau, mais dans un autre aménagé exprès à sa demande, et qui se trouvait juste à côté du sien. Les deux pièces étaient séparés par une vitre.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu si rapidement à mon annonce. » dit Klaus en s'adossant contre le bureau. « Stanford, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Aiden. « Je sais que vous y avez étudié, vous aussi. C'est une super école. »

« Je suis d'accord ! » dit Klaus. « Bien, sachez que je ne cherche pas de larbin, mais juste un assistant qui puisse m'appuyer dans mon travail. Je ne vais pas vous envoyer me chercher de café toutes les demi-heures, je suis assez grand pour le faire moi-même, mais je vais vous demander de gérer les appels téléphoniques et le classement de mes dossiers. »

« Aucun problème ! » assura Aiden.

« Vous serez présent lorsque je rencontrerais des clients, et vous m'accompagnerez pendant mes audiences. En clair, vous serez mon bras droit, et je devrais compter sur vous à tout moment. » poursuivit Klaus. « Vous avez des questions ? »

« Euh, je commence quand ? » demanda Aiden.

« Tout de suite ! » répondit Klaus. « Votre bureau est prêt, les appels qui me sont destinés seront automatiquement transféré ici. Une dernière chose très importante. La plus importante de toute. Faites-en sorte que la secrétaire ne s'approche pas de mon bureau. Interceptez tout ce qui doit m'être remis ! »

« Je ferai le nécessaire. » dit Aiden.

« Parfait ! » dit Klaus. « Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour récupérer les papiers que j'ai demandé dans l'annonce afin d'établir votre contrat. Vous avez une période d'essai de deux semaines, le temps que vous preniez vos marques, et que je m'habitue à déléguer. Si tout se passe bien, alors vous aurez une place permanente ici. »

_Toc toc !_

Les deux se tournèrent vers la porte qui n'avait pas été fermé. Aurora avait dans ses mains une enveloppe de papier kraft assez épaisse.

« Vous n'étiez pas dans votre bureau et, euh, on a déposé ceci pour vous. »

Avant même que Klaus n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Aiden prit les devants et s'avança en tendant la main.

« Je m'en occupe ! » dit-il en prenant l'enveloppe. « Veillez à me prévenir dès qu'on vous livre quelque chose pour Monsieur Mikaelson, et à me transférer tous les appels qui passent par votre bureau si jamais ils ne passent pas par le mien. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! » la coupa Aiden. « Vous pouvez retourner à la réception. »

Aurora chercha le regard de Klaus, et n'y trouva aucun soutien.

_« Que faites-vous encore planté là, Mademoiselle De Martel ? »_

L'intervention de Marcel fut salutaire, et Aurora tourna les talons pour sortir du bureau d'Aiden.

« Qu'avez-vous pris comme décision ? » demanda Klaus à son associé et ami.

« Un avertissement, et elle a interdiction de s'approcher de toi ou elle sera renvoyée. » répondit Marcel, avant de se présenter à Aiden. « Bienvenue chez nous ! »

« Je suis heureux d'être là ! » dit ce dernier avant de donner l'enveloppe à Klaus.

_3__ème__ jour de thérapie !_

_Cabinet du Docteur O'Connell !_

Cinq nuits s'étaient écoulée depuis la dernière séance. Caroline était revenue, mais seule, comme l'avait souhaité la psychologue.

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venue. Comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière séance ? »

« Je dors très mal à cause de vous. » répondit Caroline sans prendre de gant. « Sans votre idée stupide de nous faire dormir dans des chambres séparées, je n'aurais pas augmenté ma dose de caféine quotidienne. »

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir correctement sans votre mari à vos côtés ? Pourquoi cela ? Vous n'avez plus aucun contact physique. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe. » rectifia Caroline. « Sa présence me rassurait et je m'endormais sans problème malgré la tension entre nous. »

« Comment faisiez-vous lorsqu'il était à l'université ? »

« Ce n'était pas pareil. » répondit Caroline. « Nous ne passions pas toutes nos nuits ensemble quand nous étions au lycée, et nous avons vécus ensemble uniquement quand il est entré à l'école de droit de Berkeley. Depuis ce jour, il n'y a pas une nuit que nous n'avons pas passé dans le même lit. Enfin, à part la veille de notre mariage. »

« Je comprends, mais revenons-en à l'université, si vous voulez bien. Vous êtes certaine que Klaus a une liaison aujourd'hui, mais qu'en était-il lorsque vous étiez séparés par près de 3000 kilomètres… »

« 2977.41 kilomètres, pour être précise. » dit Caroline. « Mais vous avez raison de le mentionner. Je n'étais pas jalouse, parce que je savais que les études étaient sa priorité. On s'appelait et on s'envoyait des sms tous les jours. Heureusement il n'y avait que deux heures de décalage horaire qui nous séparaient. »

« Parlez-moi de la première fois que vous lui avez rendu visite. »

Caroline s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle avait pris le premier avion en partance pour San Francisco, avant de rouler pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à l'université de Stanford. Après le départ de Klaus pour l'université, Caroline avait trouvé un travail de vendeuse à mi-temps, et elle avait mis chaque centime de côté pour pouvoir rendre visite à son amoureux dès qu'elle aurait atteint sa majorité. Son avion était parti de Chicago à sept heures trente du matin, et elle était arrivée à San Francisco en fin de matinée.

_Flashback !_

_Campus de l'université de Stanford !_

_Caroline savait qu'elle trouverait Klaus sur le campus, même un samedi alors qu'il n'y vivait pas. Grâce à ses parents, qui étaient tous deux de grands avocat et médecin à Chicago, le jeune homme avait son propre studio non loin du campus. Pour avoir échangé des sms avant de monter dans l'avion, elle sut où le trouver mais elle dû demander à quelques étudiants de lui montrer le chemin afin qu'elle ne se perde pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve. Assis à une table extérieure non loin du réfectoire, elle resta à bonne distance et décida de l'appeler. Elle le vit prendre son téléphone et décrocher._

« Bonjour mon cœur ! »

_« Bonjour mon chéri ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? »_

« Au contraire, j'avais besoin d'une pause. Parle-moi, distrais-moi, je vais devenir dingue sinon. »

_« Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

_Tout en parlant, elle avançait lentement dans sa direction._

« C'est encore plus dur que je l'imaginais. »

_« Nik, tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûre. Quoi que ce soit… »_

« Oh les études ça va. Ce qui est dur, c'est de ne pas te voir. »

_« Oh, si ce n'est que ça je vais pouvoir t'aider. »_

« Et comment ? A moins que tu ne puisses te téléporter jusqu'ici… »

_« Lève la tête ! »_

_Alors Klaus leva la tête, et leurs yeux se croisèrent instantanément alors que Caroline raccrochait. _

_« Surprise ! »_

_« Mais, comment… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »_

_Klaus posa son téléphone sur son manuel, et se leva pour prendre Caroline dans ses bras alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la table pour le rejoindre. Caroline resserra son étreinte et fourragea ses doigts dans ses boucles plus courtes. Il s'était coupé les cheveux avant son départ pour la fac, et Caroline le préférait comme ça. _

_« Je voulais te faire la surprise. » dit-elle en s'écartant. Ses yeux étaient marqués par la fatigue. « Mon pauvre chéri, t'es bien plus crevé que je pensais. »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je gère. » la rassura-t-il. « Comment t'es venu ? »_

_« Eh bien, j'ai fait comme tout le monde. J'ai pris l'avion jusqu'à San Francisco et j'ai loué une voiture que j'ai garé pas loin du campus. » répondit-elle. « Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air ravi de me voir. »_

_« Non, non je suis super heureux que tu sois là. » la rassura-t-il. « Je suis surpris, c'est tout. Ce matin encore, t'étais à Chicago quand on s'est parlé. »_

_« En fait, j'étais déjà à l'aéroport. » lui avoua-t-elle. « C'est ta mère qui m'a déposé en me demandant fermement de faire en sorte que tu te reposes. On sait toi et moi que tu n'as pas besoin d'étudier aujourd'hui, vu que tu dois être en avance sur ton programme. »_

_Il ne la contredit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules._

_« Hey, Nik ! »_

_Cette voix ! Caroline ne la connaissait pas, mais la façon dont cette fille avait chaleureusement appelé SON mec, la fit bouillir._

_« Non, pas elle ! » soupira-t-il._

_« Ne me dis pas que c'est la fille qui te colle depuis ton arrivée ici ? » dit Caroline. _

_« Si ! » souffla Klaus._

_Caroline se retourna et vit apparaître une fille aux longs cheveux auburn ondulés, libéré sur ses épaules. Des yeux bleus et un léger teint albâtre, elle était très belle. Elle portait un tailleur-pantalon noir très bien coupé et qui épousait ses formes. Bref, cette fille était très jolie, et la façon dont elle souriait en se rapprochant de Klaus ne laissait transparaître aucun doute sur ses intentions._

_« Genevieve ! » dit Klaus, platonique. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Je voulais voir si tu avais déjà déjeuner. On pourrait aller à la cafétéria et… »_

_« Je ne crois pas, non ! » intervint Caroline, attirant aussitôt l'attention de l'étudiante, sur elle._

_« D'où tu sors, toi ? » demanda Genevieve, qui remarqua la proximité entre la jeune fille et le garçon dont elle essayait de s'attirer les faveurs._

_« De Chicago, où j'ai rencontré _Nik_, et avec qui je sors depuis deux ans. » claqua Caroline. « Et personne à part sa famille et moi ne l'appelle Nik, alors arrête tout de suite avant que je te fasse bouffer tes horribles chaussures. »_

_Caroline se tourna vers Klaus, qui faisait son possible pour ne pas rire._

_« Tu veux rester ici, ou profiter de ma visite pour m'emmener chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus suave : « Là où on pourra faire ce qu'on n'a pas fait depuis plus d'un mois. »_

_Sans attendre, Klaus rangea ses affaires, et sans aucun regard pour Genevieve, il prit Caroline par la main, et c'est en riant qu'ils quittèrent le campus._

_Présent !_

Le sourire qu'arborait la psychologue face au récit de Caroline sur ce point de son histoire avec Klaus, en disait long.

« Je n'étais pas jalouse, ok ? » dit Caroline, qui avait croisé une jambe par-dessus l'autre. « J'étais simplement en train de… »

« Marquer votre territoire ? »

« C'est un peu primaire, comme comparaison. » dit Caroline.

« Excusez-moi très chère, vous étiez simplement en train de faire comprendre à cette jeune étudiante que votre conjoint n'était pas disponible pour déjeuner en sa compagnie et qu'elle ne devait pas marcher sur vos plates-bandes. »

Le ton _grandiloquent_ de la psychologue donna à Caroline une envie de rire qu'elle refréna.

« Je n'étais pas jalouse de cette fille. » affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Ah non ? »

« Non, parce qu'il m'avait parlé d'elle dès le début. » dit Caroline. « Il a toujours été honnête sur les étudiantes qui ont essayé d'attirer son attention. »

« Si vous n'étiez pas jalouse quand il était à l'université, pourquoi l'êtes-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Ce n'est pas de la jalousie. » assura-t-elle.

« Ça y ressemble. »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse de cette traînée qui travaille avec lui. » appuya-t-elle. « Je ne supporte simplement pas qu'elle essaye de me le piquer. »

« C'est le mot-clé, Caroline. _Essayer._ Elle essaye d'attirer votre mari dans ses filets. En vain. »

Caroline décroisa les jambes, posa les mains sur ses genoux et poussa un profond soupir.

« Revenons-en à l'université. Quand vous avez rendu visite à Klaus la première fois, aviez-vous déjà pensé à votre choix d'école ? »

« Oui, j'ai toujours hésité entre Berkeley et l'université de Chicago. » répondit Caroline. « Quand ma relation avec Klaus est devenue sérieuse, et qu'il a été accepté à Stanford, j'étais contente pour lui parce que c'était ce qu'il a toujours voulu, mais j'avais peur que la distance ne nous sépare. »

« Avez-vous abordé le choix de votre université ? » Caroline acquiesça. « Avant, ou après son départ pour Stanford ? »

« Après ! » répondit Caroline. « Quand je suis allée le voir pour la première fois, on a longuement discuté après euh, nos retrouvailles. »

« Racontez-moi ! »

_Flashback !_

_« Tu m'as manqué ! »_

_Ils avaient passé des heures enfermées dans le petit studio de Klaus, à faire l'amour encore et encore. _

_« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »_

_Assis sur le canapé, très peu vêtus, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur et le contact de la peau de Klaus sous ses doigts, Caroline avait passé plus d'un mois à en rêver. _

_« On ne va pas se revoir avant Noël, j'imagine. » dit-elle en soupirant, la tête posée contre son torse._

_« Sincèrement Trésor, je ne sais pas. » dit Klaus en la serrant davantage contre lui. « Ma famille me manque mais, tu me manques encore plus. C'est super dur d'être ici sans toi. Si seulement tu étais plus proche. »_

_« Je pourrais l'être. » Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je sais que j'ai encore deux ans à faire au lycée, mais si je travaille suffisamment dur, je serai accepté à Berkeley. »_

_« Même si ça me ferait plus que plaisir, je ne peux pas te demander de te rapprocher uniquement pour qu'on soit ensemble. » lui dit-il._

_« Berkeley fait partie de mes choix de fac. Si je suis acceptée, tu peux être sûre que c'est là-bas que j'irais. Espérons qu'on tienne le coup. »_

_« On tiendra ! » assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. « Si tu veux vraiment aller à Berkeley, alors bosse aussi dur que tu pourras. »_

_Présent !_

« Combien de temps s'est-il passé entre ce moment et votre rencontre suivante ? »

« Environs un mois. » répondit Caroline. « Il est revenu pour Thanksgiving grâce à l'avance qu'il avait pris sur ses cours, mais il n'est pas resté très longtemps. »

« Ça vous a fait de la peine ? »

« Bien sûr, je l'aimais. » dit Caroline, avant de rajouter : « Et je l'aime toujours, avant que vous me posiez la question. »

« L'aimez-vous autant qu'à l'époque du lycée ? »

« Oui, et on n'avance pas avec des questions aussi banales. » dit Caroline. « Mes sentiments pour lui ne sont pas le problème, et ne l'ont jamais été. »

« Pourtant, lors de notre première session vous avez laissé sous-entendre qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à sauver concernant votre mariage. »

Le rappel de ses propres mots fit mal à la jeune femme. Malgré les doutes concernant la fidélité de son mari, jamais elle n'avait songé au divorce, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit ce jour-là.

« Mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées ce jour-là. J'aime mon mari, plus que vous ne le pensez, et oui, j'ai laissé ma jalousie paranoïaque ou ce que vous voulez prendre le dessus. » dit Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Caroline ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

« Quelque chose vous fait douter. Quelque chose que vous ressentez au plus profond de vous-même, mais que vous refoulez. C'est ça qui vous freine, et qui vous fait croire que votre mari est infidèle. »

« Je… je ne sais pas… »

« Bien sûr que si ! Les choses ont-elles changée dans votre couple sans que ce ne soit de votre fait ? Votre routine a-t-elle subit des modifications involontaires ? »

A bien y réfléchir, Caroline se rendit compte que oui, les choses avaient changé. Avant qu'elle ne commence à accuser son mari de la tromper, ils passaient leurs journées à s'appeler ou à s'envoyer des messages dès qu'ils avaient un moment. Une à deux fois par semaine, ils avaient l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble, et le soir ils se retrouvaient à leur appartement pour partager un dîner que le premier rentré préparait. Ils passaient ensuite le reste de la soirée à parler de tout sauf du travail. Ils laissaient tomber leur costume d'avocat et de wedding-planner pour n'être qu'un couple fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

« Ces moments vous manquent, n'est-ce pas ? » Caroline acquiesça, essuyant une larme qui perla au coin de ses yeux. « Pourquoi ne le lui dites-vous pas ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » dit Caroline en haussant les épaules. « Ça n'a pas l'air de lui manquer. »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? »

C'est vrai. Qu'en savait-elle ? A la fin de la séance, Caroline se sentit émotionnellement épuisée. En rentrant chez elle, elle s'attendait à trouver un appartement vide, mais elle fut surprise de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Klaus était dans le salon – non dans son bureau – assis dans le canapé. En s'approchant, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne travaillait pas sur un dossier, mais qu'il faisait des mots-croisés. Elle se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence.

« Bonsoir ! »

« Bonsoir, Trésor ! » dit Klaus en tournant la tête vers elle. Il plissa les yeux en remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son épouse. « Tu as pleuré ? »

« Non ! » répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table, et enleva sa veste. « Je… je ne pensais pas te trouver à la maison. »

« Où veux-tu que je sois à cette heure-ci ? » Il soupira devant l'absence de réponse. « Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois. »

« Je te crois ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, Klaus regarda son épouse et attendit qu'elle poursuive. Sa session en solo avec Camille lui avait ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, notamment sur les véritables raisons de ses suspicions infondées. Non, au fond d'elle elle avait toujours su que Klaus n'avait pas de liaison, mais tant de choses lui avait embrouillé l'esprit, comme son manque de réaction face aux avances de cette traînée aux cheveux flamboyants.

« Est-ce qu'on peut dîner, toi et moi, comme avant ? » demanda-t-elle. « Juste… oublier qu'on suit une thérapie le temps d'une soirée et faire comme si tout allait bien ? »

« On n'a pas fait les courses depuis plus d'une semaine. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Eh bien, au Diable le régime et mangeons ce qu'il y a. » suggéra-t-elle. « Alors, t'es d'accord ? »

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! »

Après une douche plus longue que prévu, Caroline retourna dans le salon. Klaus s'était débarrassé de sa chemise et du pantalon de son costume, et portait désormais un jogging et un débardeur. Caroline, elle, avait opté pour un shorty et un t-shirt rose Mickey, et elle avait attaché ses cheveux blonds encore humide en un chignon. Quand Klaus vit sa tenue, il avisa son t-shirt et eut un rictus, qu'elle vit.

« T'as un problème avec ma tenue ? » demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches en signe de défi.

« Aucun mon ange. » la rassura-t-il avant d'ajouter : « Ça me rappelle le week-end qu'on a passé à Disneyland l'été où t'as fini le lycée, et je me rappelle surtout de la soirée qui a suivi l'achat de ce t-shirt. »

Il retourna à ses mots-croisés, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se rappellerait l'événement en question. Caroline déglutit à ce souvenir. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir d'une nuit torride au pays de la souris, et s'asseya à côté de son mari.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose de mangeable dans notre cuisine ? » demanda-t-elle.

Klaus posa ses mots-croisés sur la table basse en verre, et prit quelque chose qu'il avait posé sur le canapé, juste à sa gauche. Caroline esquissa un sourire, avant de sourire complètement. C'était un pot de Ben & Jerry's, parfum chocolat avec des morceaux de brownies.

« J'étais étonné de trouver ce pot encore neuf dans notre congélateur, quand on connait ta passion pour le chocolat. » la taquina-t-il.

« Hey… » Elle lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. « Tu n'es pas gentil. »

« Navré, mon cœur ! » dit-il en s'emparant de deux cuillères à café. « Tiens ! »

Caroline prit une cuillère, et Klaus ouvrit le pot avant de planter le bout de sa cuillère dans la glace, puis, de l'enfourner dans la bouche. Caroline rit parce qu'il se comportait comme lorsqu'ils étaient ados. Klaus avait toujours eu le chic pour prendre la première bouchée en la taquinant sur sa gourmandise. Ce soir-là, ça avait eu l'effet escompté. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne parlaient pas. Ils se contentaient de manger de la glace au chocolat et aux morceaux de brownies. Être proche de lui, physiquement, apaisait Caroline, qui ne supportait pas de passer une nuit sans lui. Certes, cela faisait un mois qu'ils dormaient chacun de leur côté du lit, sans se toucher, ni rien, et Caroline avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle en était la seule responsable, mais au moins, elle parvenait à dormir parce qu'il était près d'elle, et pas avec une autre. Depuis que la psychologue leur avait _« ordonné »_ de faire chambre à part, les nuits étaient plus courtes pour la jeune femme, qui ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans le lit conjugal. Seule, pour ruminer, et à partir de cette nuit, elle allait pouvoir ruminer davantage en se traitant d'imbécile tout en se maudissant d'avoir pu émettre ne serait le moindre doute.

_« Trésor, t'es toujours avec moi ? »_

La voix de son mari la sortie de ses pensées, et elle le regarda. Il semblait inquiet.

« Oui, excuse-moi ! »

« T'étais parti où, si je peux poser la question ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se dit, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'elle pourrait lui mentir, prétextant être fatiguée et couper court à ce dîner à la glace improvisé, mais elle oublia très vite cette option. Garder pour elle tout ce qui l'avait conduite à penser que son mari avait une liaison était ce qui les avait mis dans cette situation. L'honnêteté, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

« Ça me fait du bien d'être près de toi. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir depuis qu'on fait chambre à part. »

Le pot de glace était à moitié vide. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle s'empara du pot et se tassa dans le fauteuil pour cacher son envie de pleurer, mais c'était sans compter sur son mari qui la connaissait par cœur. Il lui enleva le pot de glace et la cuillère des mains, qu'il posa sur la table basse.

« Allez, viens-là Trésor ! »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Caroline se blottit contre son mari, et pleura. Elle pleura le mois écoulé. Elle pleura la distance qui s'était creusée entre eux. Elle pleura sa stupidité. Et surtout, elle pleura parce qu'elle s'était faite du mal elle-même. Elle avait mis leur couple en péril parce qu'elle avait été incapable de lui parler franchement. Elle avait eu peur de passer pour une femme trop jalouse, ce qu'elle n'a jamais été. D'accord, elle était jalouse, mais pas au point d'étouffer son homme ni même de lui faire de scène.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda Klaus, une fois que les larmes furent de l'histoire ancienne.

« Je me sens minable. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je te demande pardon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour tout. » dit-elle en s'écartant pour essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à sécher sur ses joues. « Je dois avoir l'air d'un épouvantail. »

« T'es magnifique ! » la rassura-t-il.

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! » dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras. « Trésor, je veux que tu me parles. Peu importe ce que tu as sur le cœur, je veux le savoir. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais réagi face aux avances de cette traînée ? » demanda-t-elle.

Blottit contre lui, Caroline ne vit pas le sourire que son mari affichait face à cette question imagée.

« Ses avances ne me faisaient ni chaud ni froid, et j'espérais que mon indifférence lui fasse comprendre que je ne céderais pas, et puis tu as vu son manège et tu as décidé de m'accuser de te tromper. » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce qu'elle essayait de faire. » soupira-t-elle en se redressant.

« Je sais, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait, mais pour moi ça n'avait aucune importance parce qu'il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de tromper la seule et unique femme que j'ai jamais aimé, encore moins après seize ans passé ensemble. » dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe d'une main. « Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais foutre tout ça en l'air ? »

Caroline ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Non, Klaus n'aurait jamais mis leur mariage en péril pour une simple histoire de sexe.

« Et puis, tu me connais. Je n'aime que les blondes qui ont une obsession pour la série F.r.i.e.n.d.s, la glace au chocolat et aux brownies, et les films romantiques. » rajouta-t-il. « Tu n'en connaîtrais pas une, par hasard ? »

Cela eu l'effet escompté car Caroline releva la tête, et frappa son mari à l'épaule, les lèvres pincées par la question qu'il pensait être taquine.

« Arrête de jouer avec moi. » claqua-t-elle.

« Excuse-moi, mais c'était trop tentant. » dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille pour la hisser sur ses genoux.

« Nik, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-elle en amortissant la _'chute'_ en se tenant au dos du canapé.

« Je veux te sentir contre moi… » dit-il en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son corps jusqu'à prendre son visage en coupe. « Comme avant ! »

« Je t'aime toujours ! » souffla-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien. « Et même si je rêve de passer à nouveau une nuit comme celle que tu as en tête… »

« On ne peut pas ! » dit-il à sa place. « Pas ce soir ! »

« Non, pas ce soir ! » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant de se ressaisir et de reprendre chacun sa place sur le canapé. Prête à se coucher, Caroline fut sur le point d'éteindre la lampe de chevet quand Klaus apparut sur le seuil de la chambre.

« Il faut que tu saches que j'ai un nouvel assistant, comme je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière. Et j'ai bien dit _IL. »_

« Pas de secrétaire personnel ? » arqua-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Non ! » répondit-il. « Il s'appelle Aiden, et il est tellement compétent que je risque de mettre fin à sa période d'essai pour l'engager directement. J'y pense, on devrait lui présenter Josh. »

« Pourquoi Josh ? » demanda Caroline.

« Parce qu'il est branché mec. » répondit Klaus. « Entre-nous, je l'ai vu mater Stefan d'une manière… »

« Ça va, j'ai compris ! » l'arrêta Caroline, qui essayait de ne pas rire.

Mais en vain. Elle éclata de rire, suivit de Klaus.

« Bonne nuit, Trésor ! »

« Bonne nuit, chéri ! » dit-elle une fois ses rires calmés.

_4__ème__ jour de thérapie !_

_Cabinet du Docteur Camille O'Connell !_

C'était au tour de Klaus de passer une heure seule avec la psychologue. Il était épuisé. Il avait passé la matinée à plaider au tribunal, puis, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec son assistant pour clore une bonne fois pour tout le dossier pour lequel il avait obtenu gain de cause. Après une journée pareille, il serait rentré directement chez lui pour se vider la tête, mais sa séance chez la psy avait été prévu une semaine à l'avance, et il ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond sans motif valable.

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Épuisé. » répondit-il. « La journée a été intense, c'est tout. »

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne s'agit que du travail ? »

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que je sois fatigué de cette tension entre ma femme et moi ? » répliqua-t-il. « C'est derrière nous. »

« Expliquez-moi ça ! »

« Disons qu'hier soir on a discuté, à son initiative. » lui apprit-il. « On a parlé ouvertement autour d'un pot de glace, et je sens qu'elle va mieux. »

« C'est très bien ! Avez-vous dormi ensemble ? »

« Non ! » répondit-il. « On… on avait très envie de… euh… »

« De faire l'amour ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Klaus. « Mais on ne l'a pas fait, et on a rejoint nos chambres. Séparément. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a freiné ? »

« Un tout, je dirais. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je sens qu''il y a encore quelque chose qu'elle ne me dit pas, et je ne veux pas la forcer. »

« Que pourrait-elle vous cacher, à votre avis ? »

« Je l'ignore ! » dit-il. « Je ne l'ai jamais forcé à faire ou à me dire quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai toujours laissé le temps dont elle avait besoin. »

« Comment étaient les quatre années que vous avez passé à Stanford ? Personnellement parlant ! »

« Difficiles ! » admit-il. « J'étais loin de chez moi, mais ma famille venait me voir souvent, contrairement à Caroline. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de me rendre visite toutes les semaines. Heureusement, il y avait les vacances d'étés. »

« Est-ce que ça a été plus facile, quand elle est entrée à Berkeley ? »

« Beaucoup plus facile. » acquiesça-t-il. « Et davantage quand je suis entrée à l'école de droit, après Stanford. On n'était pas ensemble toute la journée à cause de nos emplois du temps, mais la retrouver chez nous après les cours me faisait un bien fou. »

_Flashback !_

_Il n'y avait rien de plus revigorant, après une telle journée, que de rentrer chez soi et d'y retrouver la personne qu'on aime. Comme lorsqu'il étudiait à Stanford, ses parents lui avaient loués un studio près de l'université, mais un peu plus grand afin d'y accueillir Caroline. Les parents de Klaus appréciaient Caroline, et aucun d'eux n'avait émis d'objection afin que les deux jeunes amoureux emménagent ensemble pour la fin de leurs études. Madame Forbes offrait aussi une compensation financière qui passait dans le ravitaillement de la cuisine._

_« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai décidé de devenir avocat ! »_

_Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, où Caroline étudiait, en soupirant bruyamment._

_« Parce que tu as vu ton père envoyer un enfoiré derrière les barreaux et que tu voulais marcher sur ses traces. » lui dit Caroline, qui referma son manuel._

_« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Oh, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »_

_Elle s'était hissée sur ses genoux, et enleva son t-shirt, révélant un soutien-gorge noir._

_« Je te remonte le moral ! » susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant._

_Klaus réagit rapidement au baiser, qu'il lui rendit avant de l'agripper à la taille pour la basculer sur le canapé…_

_Présent !_

« C'est à cette période que j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans elle. » admit-il. « Et je l'ai demandé en mariage le jour de ses 21 ans. »

« Alors que vous n'aviez pas encore fini vos études ? »

« A quoi bon attendre ? » dit-il. « Je savais que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec elle, fonder une famille. »

_Fonder une famille…_ Ils en étaient encore loin. Après cinq ans de mariage, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à concevoir d'enfant, et Klaus savait que ça pesait sur la conscience de son épouse, elle qui rêvait de devenir maman. Ils avaient pourtant fait des tests, et aucun d'eux n'avait le moindre problème. _Quand le moment viendra, ça arrivera, _leur avait dit sa mère, qui était médecin.

« Parlez-moi de cette demande en mariage. »

Klaus s'en souvenait comme si ça s'était produit la veille. Il avait terminé les cours plus tôt ce jour-là, afin de rentrer tout préparer pour que la jeune fille, qui fêtait son anniversaire le jour même, puisse avoir la surprise de sa vie. Il avait tout prévu.

_Flashback !_

_Il savait qu'elle travaillait après les cours. Deux heures, pas plus, afin de pouvoir consacrer le reste de son temps à ses études. Ça lui avait laissé assez de temps pour tout préparer, y compris le dîner. Le mieux aurait sans doute été de réserver dans un restaurant chic et de lui faire sa demande au milieu des clients, recueillant les félicitations. Non, Klaus ne voulait pas tomber dans un tel cliché. Il voulait célébrer son 21__ème__ anniversaire dans leur petit appartement, en tête-à-tête. Il avait tout prévu, y compris l'heure à laquelle elle rentrerait. Il avait pris le temps de préparer le dîner et de prendre une douche, de se vêtir d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bleue marine, et de préparer la table. Il venait à peine d'éteindre le four quand il entendit le bruit de la clé que l'on glisse dans la serrure. Remerciant le fait de vivre dans un petit espace, il atteignit la porte et se cala dans l'ouverture afin de bloquer la vue à Caroline._

_« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Ferme les yeux ! » lui dit-il. « Allez, fais-moi confiance ! »_

_Elle ferma les yeux, et il la fit entrer._

_« Garde les yeux fermés surtout. »_

_« D'accord ! »_

_Elle gloussait comme une adolescente, ce qui amusa Klaus, qui la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quand elle put ouvrir les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers lui._

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Tu me fais confiance, Trésor ? » demanda-t-il en retour._

_« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle._

_« Alors tu as exactement dix minutes pour prendre ta douche et t'habiller. » lui dit-il._

_« M'habiller avec quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu ne m'as même pas laisser le temps d'aller prendre des vêtements. »_

_Il l'embrassa, et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et de joie. Klaus sourit, parce qu'il avait suspendu sur le portant de la porte une housse transparente, et à l'intérieur se trouvait une robe bleue nuit. Caroline sortit de la salle de bain au moment où Klaus plongeait le studio dans une semi-obscurité. Les bougies d'un dîner aux chandelles au milieu de la table firent monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille. La robe lui allait à la perfection._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Ton dîner d'anniversaire. » dit-il en lui tendant les mains. Elle y glissa les siennes. « Je me suis dit que j'allais faire preuve d'imagination au lieu de faire comme tout le monde et de t'emmener au restaurant. »_

_« Tu as cuisiné. » s'extasia-t-elle, connaissant son goût pour la cuisine._

_« Juste pour toi ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser. « Bon anniversaire, mon amour. »_

_Après dîner, Klaus, qui avait poussé la table basse dans un coin du petit salon où elle ne gênerait pas, tendit sa main à Caroline, et ils dansèrent l'un contre l'autre au son de la voix mélodieuse de Frank Sinatra._

_« Tu aimes toujours le jazz, à ce que je vois. » sourit-elle, avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule._

_« Quand j'écoute cette chanson, je pense à toi instantanément. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front._

_« Cette soirée est vraiment parfaite. » dit-elle, une fois que la chanson eut pris fin. « Qu'est-ce que… Mon Dieu ! »_

_« Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il, une bague à la main._

_« Oui, évidement que j'accepte ! » répondit-elle._

_Elle souriait et pleurait en même temps. Klaus glissa la bague à son annulaire gauche, se remit sur ses jambes et l'embrassa. _

_Présent !_

« Quand a eu lieu ce grand événement ? »

« Dès notre retour à Chicago. » répondit Klaus. « J'ai obtenu l'examen du barreau, et Caroline terminait de préparer notre mariage à distance. »

« J'imagine que votre appartement a dû se retrouver enterrer sous une tonne de magasines de mariage. »

« Ça ne me dérangeait pas. » dit-il. « Je voyais à quel point elle aimait préparer le mariage, et quand elle m'a annoncé, pendant notre lune de miel, qu'elle voulait monter sa propre affaire, je n'ai même pas été surpris. »

« Elle doit organiser des mariages tous les mois, non ? »

« C'est vrai ! » dit-il, en esquissant un sourire. « Mon plus jeune frère va bientôt se marier, et c'est elle qui s'en occupe. »

« Votre travail à tous les deux sont très prenant. Pensez-vous que c'est une des raisons qui ait pu conduire Caroline à vous soupçonner d'infidélité ? »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. » soupira-t-il.

« La semaine dernière vous avez évoqué vouloir engager un assistant pour vous éloigner de cette femme qui cherche à vous séduire. Où en êtes-vous ? »

« J'ai trouvé un assistant juridique très compétent. » répondit Klaus. « Et j'en ai parlé à Caroline hier soir. »

« Qu'auriez-vous fait si ça avait été une femme qui s'était présenté ? »

« J'aurais été clair dès le départ afin qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu. » dit-il.

Klaus n'avait pas précisé, dans l'annonce qu'il avait publié sur internet, s'il cherchait un homme ou une femme pour le poste. Heureusement pour lui – et pour le bien-être de son couple – Aiden avait été le premier candidat qui avait retenu son attention. Klaus avait retiré l'annonce le jour-même du premier jour du jeune assistant, qui s'en sortait extrêmement bien.

« Pensez-vous qu'avoir engagé un assistant va faire reculer cette femme qui flirte avec vous ? »

« Peu importe ce qu'elle essaiera de faire, grâce à mon assistant je fais en sorte de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec elle. » dit-il. « Et il fait du très bon travail. »

« Et vos associés ? Ont-ils été mis au courant de ce qu'il se passait ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Ils m'ont soutenu dans ma décision de prendre un assistant. C'était d'ailleurs l'idée de mon meilleur ami, avec qui je travaille. »

« Diriez-vous que c'était une décision collective ? »

« Sans doute ! » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole. « J'ai bien conscience d'avoir ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire en demeurant indifférent, et j'assume les conséquences. »

« C'est bien que vous le reconnaissiez. »

« Mais je sais que ma femme me cache quelque chose, et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir quoi. » dit-il fermement.

« J'ai la sensation que vous avez une idée de ce qui peut tracasser votre épouse. »

« Je la connais bien, et on a traversé pas mal de choses tous les deux. » dit-il. « Mais je me demande pourquoi elle a arrêté de me parler alors qu'on s'est toujours tout raconté. »

_Deux semaines plus tard !_

Le mariage du petit frère de Klaus approchait à grand pas, et Caroline était plongé dans les derniers préparatifs. Assise à la terrasse d'un café avec ses deux meilleures amies, elle poussa un profond soupir de fatigue.

« Vous faites toujours chambre à part ? » lui demanda Bonnie.

« Ouais, malheureusement ! » répondit Caroline.

« Je croyais que ça s'arrangeait entre vous ? » s'étonna Elena.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais Klaus pense qu'on devrait aller au bout de la thérapie avant qu'on ne recommence à faire chambre commune, et la psy est d'accord. » dit Caroline. « Je vous jure, c'est en train de me tuer. »

« T'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de tout garder pour toi, Caro. » lui dit Elena. « On t'a connu plus franche. Si au moins tu nous avais fait part de tes doutes, je serai allé moi-même rendre une petite visite à cette pétasse pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Tu serais en train de t'envoyer en l'air à l'heure qu'il est, et non de suivre une thérapie conjugale. »

« Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux. » railla Caroline.

« Avoue que ça te manque. » la taquina Bonnie.

Caroline fit la grimace, mais elle ne berna aucune de ses amies. Oui, faire l'amour avec son mari lui manquait terriblement.

« Et les bisous ? » demanda Elena. « Ne me dis pas que vous ne vous embrassez plus. »

« Chaque fois qu'on est sur le point de s'embrasser, il recule. » répondit Caroline. « Pourtant je le vois bien qu'il en crève d'envie autant que moi. »

« Tu lui demandes pourquoi il ne le fait pas ? »

Quand elle secoue la tête, Bonnie et Elena se regardèrent en soufflant de désolation. Elles avaient connu leur amie bien plus entreprenante.

« Vous me fatiguez. » dit Caroline en se levant. « C'est bientôt l'heure de ma séance en solo. Faut que j'y aille ! »

Elle posa un billet de vingt dollars sur la table, ramassa sa veste et son sac, et s'en alla. Arrivée au cabinet du Docteur O'Connell, elle attendit son tour et s'installa sur un fauteuil dans la salle d'attente. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, quand la porte du bureau de la psychologue s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui s'en alla après avoir échangé une poignée de main avec le Docteur O'Connell. Cette dernière fit signe à Caroline d'entrer dans son bureau. C'était la troisième fois que Caroline venait pour une session en solo.

« Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? »

« Frustrée ! » dit Caroline. « Quand est-ce qu'on en aura terminée avec cette thérapie ? Je n'en peux plus, d'accord ? Mon mari et moi allons beaucoup mieux et j'ai mis ma paranoïa dans une boîte que j'ai fermé à clé. On discute tous les soirs comme avant, et on se retrouve une fois par semaine pour déjeuner ensemble alors je vous en prie, pitié dites à Klaus qu'on peut de nouveau dormir ensemble. »

Caroline n'avait pas prévu de dire tout ça à la psychologue, mais c'était sorti. Elle en avait besoin, et elle se sentait plus libérée.

« Très bien, on va en discuter plus en détail tout au long de cette séance. » Le Docteur O'Connell ouvrit son carnet et écrivit quelques mots. « Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que vous avez repris une partie de vos habitudes. »

« Oui, une partie seulement. » dit Caroline. « Il ne m'embrasse même pas. »

« Cela vous ennui ? »

« Evidemment ! » répliqua Caroline. « Je lui ai demandé pardon pour mon comportement, et on ne parle plus de cette traînée que je risque de frapper si jamais je la revois. »

« Vous avez encore de la rancœur envers elle. »

« Elle a essayé de me piquer mon mari, jamais je ne pourrais ressentir autre chose envers cette… »

« J'ai compris. » la coupa calmement la psychologue. « Vous savez Caroline, si vous en avez assez de faire chambre à part, il suffit de le dire à votre mari. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider et de dire quand vous êtes prêt à redevenir intime. C'est à vous de le sentir. »

« Alors dites-le à Klaus ! » maugréa Caroline.

« Pourquoi ne le lui dites-vous pas ? »

« Il refuse de m'embrasser. » lui dit la jeune femme.

« Peut-être sent-il que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'irait pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A vous de me le dire ! »

Devant l'absence de réponse, la psychologue décida de changer de sujet. Pour l'instant !

« Comment avance l'organisation du mariage de votre beau-frère ? »

« Bien, on sera prêt pour le jour J. » répondit Caroline. « Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine. »

« Ça doit vous rappeler des souvenirs, je me trompe ? »

« Non, vous avez raison. » dit Caroline en décroisant les bras. « J'adore mon métier, et c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que j'organise un mariage, donc très souvent, je repense au mien. Si je devais tout recommencer, je referais tout de la même manière. »

« Vous n'avez jamais eu aucun doute jusqu'à la cérémonie ? »

« Aucun ! » répondit-elle. « Je m'occupais du mariage, il préparait son examen du barreau tout en me donnant son avis sur certains points. C'était vraiment parfait. »

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti quand le prêtre vous a déclaré mari et femme ? »

Un bonheur incommensurable. Voilà ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

_Flashback !_

_Ils étaient réunis devant toute leur famille et tous leurs amis, se promettant l'un à l'autre amour et fidélité. _

_« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Niklaus, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »_

_Prenant sa joue en coupe, Klaus ferma la distance entre eux et embrassa sa femme. Toutes les personnes autour d'eux applaudirent les jeunes mariés. _

_« Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Niklaus Mikaelson ! »_

_Caroline souriait contre ses lèvres, et Klaus lui caressait la joue tout en la gardant contre lui de son autre main._

_« Je t'aime ! » _

_Après un dernier baiser, il entrelaça leurs doigts et ils firent face à la foule qui s'était levé. Caroline récupéra son bouquet qui était entre les mains de sa demoiselle d'honneur. Ils descendirent les quelques marches de l'autel, et traversèrent la chapelle jusqu'à la sortie, escortés par leurs témoins. _

_Présent !_

Perdue dans ce merveilleux souvenir, Caroline faisait tourner son alliance autour de son doigt. Elle aimerait pouvoir revenir en arrière et parler directement à Klaus. Si elle lui en avait fait part dès le départ, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

« J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière et parler directement à mon mari. » avoua Caroline.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour ça. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. On a réglé ce problème. » dit Caroline en reprenant contenance.

« Je suis sûre que vous ne me dites pas tout. Puis-je me permettre une question très personnelle ? »

« Euh, oui ! » dit Caroline, intriguée par la demande de la psychologue.

« Votre mari et vous êtes ensemble depuis si longtemps, vous avez tous les deux une vie stable, vous exercez deux métiers différents et qui vous permettent de vivre aisément. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps d'envisager la suite ? »

Caroline sentit une boule se former dans la gorge. Elle appréhendait de ce que sous-entendait cette question. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, mais il semblerait que la psychologue l'ait fait pour elle.

« N'aimeriez-vous pas agrandir votre famille, et avoir des enfants ? »

Caroline ferma les yeux, et une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'elle effaça d'un geste sec avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle s'attendait à voir la psychologue esquisser un sourire, ravie de la réaction tirée de sa patiente, mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait l'air compatissant, prête à l'écouter.

« Parlez-moi, Caroline ! Je peux vous aider. »

« Je… » La jeune femme se racla la gorge et se ressaisit. « C'est vrai, je souhaite plus que tout avoir des enfants, et pour l'instant ça ne fonctionne pas. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui on a consulté un médecin qui nous a assuré que nous étions tous les deux en parfaite santé. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Pensez-vous que le fait de ne pas avoir encore d'enfant ait pu jouer sur votre comportement à l'égard de votre mari ? Ou que ça ait pu jouer sur son comportement à lui ? »

« Je vous déteste. » souffla Caroline en fermant les yeux. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »

Pas le moins du monde offensé, le Docteur O'Connell attendit patiemment. Parfois, il fallait poser les questions les plus douloureuses pour pouvoir mettre des mots sur les blessures qui nous hantaient.

« Oui, vous avez raison ! » fini par dire Caroline. « J'ai pensé que Klaus me trompait parce que je ne lui donnais pas ce dont on rêvait tous les deux. »

« Avez-vous évoqué ce sujet avec lui ? » Caroline secoua la tête. « Pourtant, il le faudrait. Cela vous permettrait enfin de vous libérer d'un poids qui vous empêche d'avancer. Croyez-moi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Et si on se dispute de nouveau ? » demanda Caroline.

« Alors faites-le ! Parfois il faut évoquer les choses qui font mal pour avancer. Soyez honnête Caroline. »

Ce dernier conseil la travailla tout au long de l'après-midi, et pendant tout le dîner, elle était complètement à l'ouest. C'est à peine si elle touchait à son assiette, trop occupé à se demander comment parler à son mari de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Parce qu'il y avait une raison à son attitude des dernières semaines. Une semaine avant le début de leur thérapie, une mauvaise nouvelle l'avait conduite au bureau de Klaus, et elle avait vu cette traînée se coller à lui sans qu'il ne réagisse. Klaus vit bien que son épouse était préoccupée, mais il préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu qui commençait à se tarir. Plus tard dans la soirée, il était assis dans son lit dans la chambre d'amie en train de faire des mots-croisés à la seule lueur de la lampe de chevet. Faire des mots-croisés lui occupait l'esprit et l'empêchait de penser que c'était son corps qui avait besoin de faire de l'exercice, et non ses méninges. En soupirant, il écrivit le mot _pondérateur_ dans les cases quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il releva la tête, et vit Caroline sur le seuil. Elle portait son vieux sweat rouge de l'université. Ses longues jambes nues et splendides lui arrachèrent un sourire.

« On peut parler ? » demanda Caroline, hésitante.

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il en posant ses mots-croisés sur la table de nuit. « Entre ! »

Avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Caroline entra dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

« Je… j'y ai réfléchis toute la soirée et, euh, la psy a raison. Il faut que je te le dise. »

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

« La vraie raison qui m'a… poussé à croire que tu me trompais. » répondit-elle en baissant la tête. « J'ai fait un test ce jour-là. Tu étais parti au travail plus tôt que moi, et quelques minutes plus tard j'ai vomi mon petit-déjeuner. Je croyais que c'était le signe que je… que j'étais enceinte alors j'ai fait le test, j'en ai même fait deux, et ils étaient tous les deux négatifs. Je… au lieu de te l'annoncer au téléphone j'ai préféré venir te voir et, et c'est là que je vous ai vu tous les deux. Elle te faisait signer des papiers et, elle était collée à toi et tu ne semblais pas le remarquer, ou alors tu t'en fichais. Elle m'a vu entrer, et pendant que tu signais un document, elle m'a regardé en affichant un sourire ravi et elle t'a effleuré la main. Tu ne la repoussais pas, tu ne lui disais rien et moi je, j'étais complètement bouleversé par les deux tests négatifs je, je ne voulais pas te faire de scène à ton travail alors j'ai préféré attendre qu'on soit à la maison. J'ai passé la journée à me dire que je me trompais, que tu ne trahirais jamais le serment qu'on s'est fait mais j'étais tellement en colère contre moi-même que je t'ai accusé à tort. Je te demande pardon ! »

A mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix devenait de plus en plus frénétique et elle se retrouva, à la fin de son récit, en train de pleurer dans les bras de son mari. Klaus n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose. Caroline avait si bien caché ses émotions. Ses _vraies _émotions. Jamais il ne s'était douté qu'une telle douleur pouvait la ronger depuis tout ce temps. Il s'en voulu aussitôt de n'avoir rien vu.

« On est tous les deux fautifs. » dit-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Non, c'est moi la fautive. » dit-elle en se redressant. Elle prit un mouchoir de la boite sur la table de nuit. « Je ne suis pas du genre à mâcher mes mots, et si j'avais réagi dès que je suis entrée dans ton bureau ce jour-là, on serait en train de faire l'amour au lieu de suivre une thérapie. Eh oui j'ai bien conscience de ce que je viens de dire. »

En croisant le regard de son mari, elle eut subitement envie de s'enfouir sous terre, mais elle ne se démonta pas et soutint son regard.

« Ravi d'apprendre que je ne suis pas le seul en manque. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Oh la ferme ! » grommela-t-elle. « Je suis soulagée que tu saches la vérité. »

« Et moi dont ! » soupira-t-il.

Caroline se pencha et embrassa son mari au coin des lèvres.

« Bonne nuit, mon amour ! »

« Attends ! » dit-il en lui prenant le poignet. « Je crois qu'on a mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Quand il tapota l'espace à côté de lui, Caroline souffla un _merci_ qui le fit sourire. Elle se glissa sous la couette, puis, se blottit contre lui et aussitôt, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

« Tu devrais remercier Marcel pour nous avoir forcé la main au sujet de la thérapie. » dit-elle, en se blottissant davantage contre son mari. « Quand je pense qu'on est allé consulter sa propre femme. »

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

« On n'aura qu'à les inviter à dîner quand tout sera rentré définitivement dans l'ordre. » proposa Klaus.

« Tu veux dire, quand j'aurais enfin dit à ton ancienne secrétaire d'aller au Diable ? » tenta Caroline.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Rien que de l'imaginer, je trouve ça très sexy. »

« Nik ? »

« Hum ? »

Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu me promets qu'elle ne s'approche plus de toi, au travail ? »

« Je te le promets, Trésor. » dit-il en prenant sa joue en coupe. « On n'a qu'à déjeuner ensemble, demain. Je n'ai pas d'audience avant la semaine prochaine, je peux prendre du temps libre pour déjeuner avec ma femme. On n'aura qu'à rester dans mon bureau. »

« D'accord ! » dit-elle en souriant. « Je me charge de la livraison. »

Le désir qui passa dans le regard de l'autre était intense, et surtout très visible. Leurs problèmes étaient réglés, en ce qui les concernait, et Caroline décida de suivre les impulsions de son cœur et non ceux de son cerveau qui lui conseillait d'attendre la fin de la thérapie. Elle fit le premier pas et colla ses lèvres à celles de son mari. Grisé par ce baiser, Klaus agrippa les pans du sweat de sa femme et cette dernière s'écarta, leva les bras afin qu'il puisse lui enlever le vêtement. L'apparition des seins nus de Caroline attisa davantage le désir de Klaus. Rapidement, il inversa leur place et cloua son épouse au matelas avec son corps. A son tour, elle lui agrippa le t-shirt, qu'elle lui ôta.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'arrêter. » le prévint-elle.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

D'un baiser langoureux s'ensuivit une bataille pour la dominance, qu'il gagna. Fourrageant ses doigts dans ses courtes boucles châtains, Caroline caressait son mari tandis qu'il déposait de fiévreux baisers le long de sa peau, descendant entre sa poitrine, sur son ventre et entre ses jambes. Au Diable le sous-vêtement ! Il l'arracha. Tant pis, il lui en rachèterait des centaines s'il le faut, mais il avait été privé du corps de sa femme pendant bien trop longtemps. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'engueule pour lui avoir déchirer une culotte en dentelle, mais elle n'en fit rien. A la place, elle le tira par la nuque pour l'attirer à sa bouche et l'emprisonner entre ses jambes. Il eu à peine d'espace pour baisser son pantalon, dont il ne chercha pas à se débarrasser. Son sexe_ turgescent_ était la preuve de ses intentions. Non, il n'allait pas faire marche-arrière comme ces deux dernières semaines où, chaque fois que lui et son épouse retrouvaient un semblant de communication, il l'embrassait sur la joue ou sur le front. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce dont _ils_ avaient besoin, c'était de redevenir un couple heureux, amoureux et épanoui physiquement. D'une simple poussée, il retrouva la chaleur de son sexe humide, et il buta au fond de son ventre. Ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper des soupirs de soulagement. Soulagés de ressentir toujours autant de désir et d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Ce besoin constant qu'ils eussent, avant cette distance, de se toucher, de s'embrasser à la moindre occasion. De faire l'amour sans aucune restreinte. Juste quand ils en avaient envie. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre alors que Klaus donnait des coups de reins frénétiques, et que les gémissements familiers de Caroline remplissaient la chambre. La tête enfouie dans son cou, Klaus embrassait et caressait sa peau, quand l'orgasme les frappa après une dernière pénétration.

« Wow ! »

Essoufflée, Caroline ferma les yeux tout en laissant ses doigts jouer avec les courtes boucles de son mari, qui transpirait. Elle s'en moquait totalement. Ils avaient déjà été dans des états pires que celui-là.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de bouger. » confia Klaus, alors qu'il avait toujours le visage tapi au creux de son cou.

« Il va bien falloir qu'on prenne une douche. » dit-elle.

Klaus finit par redresser la tête.

« Je t'aime tellement, Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson, et je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute, et encore moins qu'on reste en froid aussi longtemps. » dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. « Tu es la seule femme de ma vie, et jamais il ne pourra y en avoir d'autre. »

« Je te promets de toujours te dire ce qui me pèse sur le cœur, quoi que ce soit. » dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. « Je t'aime ! »

_Le lendemain !_

Caroline arriva à son bureau de très bonne humeur. Une boîte de cupcakes à la main, elle salua ses employés et son associé avec un immense sourire.

« Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Qui veut des cupcakes ? »

A l'accueil, Davina mit un appel en attente. Dans son bureau grand ouvert, Bonnie regarda son assistant en fronçant les sourcils, et ce dernier haussa les épaules. Quant à Hayley, elle avait une tasse de café à la main qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire quand sa patronne avait fait une entrée des plus joviale.

« Vous faites de ces têtes ! » dit Caroline, qui alla poser la boîte de cupcakes à côté de la cafetière.

« Euh, vous êtes sûre que ça va, patron ? » lui demanda Hayley.

« Mais oui, je vais très bien ! » répondit Caroline en allant à son bureau, mais s'arrêta pour regarder Davina : « Si jamais Madame Peters appelle, transfère l'appel à Hayley. Je suis de trop bonne humeur pour me prendre la tête avec une femme qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Davina, qui finit par reprendre l'appel qu'elle avait mise en attente.

Assise à son bureau, Caroline prit son téléphone et envoya un texto à son mari. Elle gloussait tout en tapant sur le clavier tactile. Bonne entra dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper, et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Raconte ! » la pressa-t-elle.

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit Caroline.

« Ne me la fait pas, s'il te plaît. » dit Bonnie en prenant place sur la chaise face à son amie. « C'est la première fois en presque deux mois que tu arrives au bureau avec un sourire aussi rayonnant. Raconte ! »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait dû se douter que Bonnie, et peut-être même les autres, remarquerait son changement d'humeur. Klaus et elle avaient mis les choses à plat, et tout avait été dit et pardonné. Quant à sa bonne humeur, Caroline le devait à sa folle et passionnante nuit avec son mari.

« Disons qu'on s'est réconcilié de la plus fabuleuse des façons. » dit-elle en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil. « Et ça fait un bien fou. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Une psy qui m'a mise face à ce que je ressentais vraiment et à tout ce que je gardais pour moi. » répondit Caroline. « J'ai tout déballé à Klaus hier soir, et après quelques minutes à pleurer dans ses bras, je me suis allongée près de lui à sa demande, je l'ai embrassé et c'est reparti comme avant. »

« Alors, vous êtes réconcilié ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Ouais ! » sourit Caroline. « On voit notre psy demain pour une séance à deux, mais je me sens vachement bien. Et je déjeune avec lui alors… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Josh me tiendra compagnie. » dit Bonnie.

« Oh, en parlant de Josh ! » dit Caroline en se levant. Elle sortit de son bureau et alla dans celui de Bonnie. « Josh, dix-neuf heures chez moi ce soir, pour dîner. Et je n'accepte pas de refus. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'assistant de Bonnie de répondre quoi que ce soit, et retourna dans son bureau.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Si je te le dis, il va te cuisiner pour que tu lui racontes tout, et je veux vraiment voir sa tête quand il verra ce que je lui réserve. » répondit Caroline en souriant.

_Cabinet Mikaelson, Pierce & Gerard !_

A l'instar de sa femme, c'est un Klaus tout guilleret qui mis les pieds dans la salle de repos du cabinet.

« Salut tout le monde ! » dit-il avec le sourire.

Il se servit une tasse de café, sans remarquer les regards suspicieux de ses collègues. Sa sœur aînée, Freya, était celle qui le connaissait le mieux, et quand il leur fit face, sa surprise fit place à de l'amusement. Pas de doute possible, il s'était réconcilié avec Caroline. Elle seule était capable de lui arracher un tel bien-être.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? » demanda-t-il quand il remarqua que ses collègues le fixaient étrangement.

« Tu carbures à quoi ? » demanda Enzo.

« A rien ! » répondit Klaus.

« Si, tu carbures bien à une chose. » dit Freya, qui souriait toujours. « Et laisse-moi te dire une chose… » dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et dit : « Je suis bien contente de retrouver mon frère. Le vrai. Pas la pale copie au teint revêche qui venait travailler ces deux derniers mois. T'as dû passer une sacrée nuit pour avoir un tel sourire. »

« Si tu savais, sœurette ! » répondit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte, mais il se retourna pour rajouter : « Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je me suis envoyé en l'air avec ma femme toute la nuit, et tout redevient_ enfin_ comme avant. »

« Hallelujah ! » fit Katherine en levant les mains au ciel.

« Ah au fait, Marcel ! » dit Klaus en regardant son meilleur ami. « Va falloir remettre notre déjeuner à une autre fois. Je serai avec Caroline. »

« C'est noté ! » dit son ami.

Klaus retourna à son bureau, et se mit directement au travail.

Lorsque Caroline franchit les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit à l'étage où se trouvaient les bureaux de son mari, c'était avec un sourire évident plaqué au visage. Quand elle passa devant le bureau d'Aurora sans s'arrêter, elle crut que sa bonne humeur allait s'envoler quand la voix de cette crécelle lui dit :

« Il a une réunion ! »

Mais elle ravala le mépris qu'elle avait pour cette femme, et se dit que c'était le bon moment pour mettre les choses aux clairs avec elle. Revenant sur ses pas, Caroline, sans se défaire de son sourire, se planta face à Aurora.

« Je sais qu'il a une réunion, espèce de garce ! » dit Caroline d'un ton tranchant mais posé. « Je vous conseille de ne plus m'adresser la parole quand je franchis les portes de cet ascenseur. Klaus est _mon_ mari, et toutes vos tentatives pour essayer de le mettre dans votre lit sont vaines, alors cesser de miroiter ce qui vous est interdit, sinon je serai forcé de vous faire ravaler votre horrible tignasse rousse. »

Son sac à main sur son épaule gauche, le sac contenant le déjeuner dans la main droite, elle servit un sourire à Aurora et reprit sa route en direction du bureau de son mari. La porte était ouverte, et un jeune homme très séduisant s'y trouvait, occupé à classer des dossiers.

« Bonjour ! » le salua Caroline. « Vous êtes Aiden ? »

« Oui, en effet ! » dit-il en lui tendant la main. « Bonjour Madame Mikaelson ! »

« Oh, vous savez qui je suis ? » s'étonna-t-elle en lui serrant la main. « On ne s'est pourtant jamais rencontré. »

« Il y a une photo de vous sur le bureau. » dit-il en désignant le bureau de Klaus. « Installez-vous, la réunion ne devrait plus être très longue. »

Caroline posa son sac à main et celui contenant le déjeuner sur une chaise, avant de demander à Aiden :

« Êtes-vous libre ce soir ? »

« Euh, oui. Pourquoi ? » dit Aiden.

« J'aimerais vous inviter à dîner. » dit Caroline. « Nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance, et c'est ma façon à moi de vous remercier pour le travail que vous faite pour mon mari. »

« Et bien… »

_« Dites-oui, Aiden ! »_

Klaus entra dans son bureau, et embrassa sa femme sur la joue tout en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

« Elle n'aime pas qu'on lui dise _non _! »

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir ! » dit Aiden.

« Parfait ! » dit Klaus. « Prenez votre pause et allez déjeuner. »

« Et si on appelle en mon absence ? » demanda le jeune assistant.

« Ils rappelleront ou ils laisseront un message. » dit Klaus. « Allez, filez ! »

Aiden posa le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains, et sortit du bureau de son patron, laissant ainsi le couple ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Trésor ? » demanda Klaus à sa femme.

« C'est bien toi qui m'as dit qu'on devait lui présenter Josh. » lui rappela-t-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. « Et j'ai invité Josh à dîner, ce soir. »

« Tu prends ton métier un peu trop au sérieux. » la taquina-t-il. « J'aurais tout simplement pu passer te voir au travail avec Aiden en revenant d'un rendez-vous, et une chose en entraînant une autre… »

« Mais ma façon de faire est tellement plus amusante. » minauda-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Et moi qui pensais que j'allais passer une soirée géniale rien qu'avec ma femme. » soupira-t-il.

« Hey ! » dit-elle en lui souriant. « L'after en vaudra la peine. »

« C'est une promesse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle en l'embrassant. « Et tu sais bien que je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

_« Hum ! »_

Quand Caroline vit Marcel se tenir sur le pas de la porte, elle eut un grand sourire et salua le meilleur ami de son mari.

« Content de vous revoir de nouveau comme avant, tous les deux. » leur dit-il.

« Merci ! » sourit Caroline. « Et merci de nous avoir poussé à suivre une thérapie, même si c'était avec ta femme. »

« Je savais qu'elle vous aiderait. » dit Marcel. « Je passais juste pour vous dire, à tous les deux, qu'on ne veut plus jamais vous voir vous engueuler. Plus jamais ! »

« Si jamais ça devait arriver, et je dis bien _si_, pas besoin de thérapie. » lui dit Caroline. « Vous nous enfermez à double-tour dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réglé le problème nous-même. »

« Fais gaffe, je pourrais te prendre au mot. » la prévint-il, avant de s'en aller en riant.

Ils passèrent l'heure entière dans le bureau de Klaus, porte fermée à clé, à déjeuner tranquillement tout en riant, et en parlant de tout sauf du boulot. Quand il la raccompagna jusqu'aux ascenseurs, qui se trouvaient juste en face du bureau de la secrétaire, il sentit sa femme se tendre l'espace d'une seconde, mais à peine eut-il appuyé sur le bouton d'appel, que Caroline prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il ne s'en plaignit pas, et se moquait totalement d'être découvert par ses collègues. Ils étaient tous amis depuis le lycée, ou l'université. Ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble, et ils avaient tous assisté au mariage des uns et des autres. Le _ping_ de l'ascenseur sépara le couple.

« A ce soir ? » dit Caroline.

« A ce soir ! »

« Dix-neuf heures. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Elle l'embrassa et s'éloigna pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-elle quand les portes commençaient à se fermer.

« Je t'aime aussi, Trésor ! »

Quand elle disparue derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, il secoua la tête et retourna à son bureau mais Aurora s'était levé de sa chaise et l'avait appelé.

« Vous tenez tant que ça à perdre votre poste ? » demanda-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans son regard que de l'indifférence.

« Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi vous me repoussez. » dit Aurora. « Vous n'auriez pas été le premier homme à tromper sa femme. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un de ces hommes, Mademoiselle De Martel. » la contredit-il. « Je me suis engagé pour la vie parce que j'aime ma femme, et peu importe les difficultés que l'on pourrait traverser, jamais je ne la tromperais. Vous devriez cesser de vouloir me détourner de mon mariage, et vous concentrer sur votre propre vie. Maintenant, cessez de m'interpeller, sinon vous savez ce qui va vous arriver. »

_« Elle le sait ! »_

Freya s'était faite toute petite au bout du couloir quand elle avait entendu Aurora appeler son frère, et elle n'avait pas été mécontente de la réponse de ce dernier, quoi qu'elle n'en ait jamais douté.

« Je pense que vous pouvez reprendre le travail et cessez d'importuner mon frère, _Aurora _! » claqua l'avocate.

« Oui, Madame ! » dit la secrétaire en se rasseyant.

Klaus remercia silencieusement sa sœur, et retourna travailler.

_Dix-neuf heures !_

Joshua était arrivé depuis dix minutes, sans connaître les vraies raisons qui avaient poussées Caroline à l'inviter à dîner alors qu'elle venait juste de retrouver son mari. Il avait beau lui poser la question toutes les deux minutes, elle se contentait de siffloter. Il avait fini par laisser tomber et sirotait sa bière alors que Caroline mettait un plat au four.

« Encore quelques petites minutes, et ce sera parfait ! » dit-elle, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Sérieux Caroline, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tenir la chandelle entre toi et ton mari. » soupira Josh.

« Crois-moi mon p'tit Josh, tu me remercieras plus tard. » le rassura-t-elle en enlevant ses maniques de cuisine.

Klaus arriva dans la cuisine, accompagné de son assistant. Josh avala de travers et tourna le dos aux nouveaux arrivants pour se reprendre et s'essuyer avec un chiffon que lui tendait sa patronne. Caroline lui fit un clin d'œil et, profitant d'être tout près de lui, lui chuchota de façon à ce que lui seul entende :

« Il est célibataire, ultra canon et monte pour ton équipe ! »

« Je te remercie de cette précision. » toussota Josh.

« Ça va, Josh ? » lui demanda Klaus, qui déposa une bouteille de _Chianti _sur le plan de travail.

« Oui, tout va bien ! » assura Josh.

Klaus fit les présentations.

« Je te présente Aiden, mon assistant. Aiden, voici Joshua. Il travaille avec ma femme. »

« Enchanté ! » dit Aiden, en serrant la main de Josh.

« Également ! » dit Josh.

Klaus fit le tour de l'îlot central de la cuisine pour embrasser sa femme.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? » chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Comme sur des roulettes ! » répondit-elle. « Aiden, désirez-vous une bière ? »

« Oh, oui avec plaisir ! »

Klaus se chargea de prendre deux bières dans le frigo, qu'il décapsula et invita les deux hommes à le rejoindre dans le salon. Avant de sortir de la cuisine, Josh regarda Caroline, qui continuait de sourire.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu préparais un coup de ce genre. »

« Hey, c'est Klaus qui m'a suggéré l'idée. » lui apprit-elle. « Allez, va les rejoindre. »

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Caroline posa de nombreuses questions à Aiden, tandis que Josh assimilait le plus de renseignement possible. A la fin du repas, Aiden et Josh remercièrent leurs hôtes pour avoir passé une aussi bonne soirée.

« J'ai été ravie. » leur assura Caroline. « Soyez prudent en rentrant, et on ne conduit pas. »

« Merci, boss. Je te rappelle que c'est Davina qui m'a déposé. » dit Josh.

« Nous allons prendre un taxi. » les rassura Aiden. « A demain patron ! »

« Bonne soirée, Aiden ! » lui dit Klaus.

Une dernière poignée de main, une bise, et Caroline ferma la porte une fois que les deux jeunes hommes sortirent dans le couloir.

« Note bien ce que je dis, chéri, Josh aura un cavalier super craquant au mariage de ton frère. » dit Caroline.

« Super craquant, hein ? » répéta Klaus, en arquant les sourcils.

« Tu ne vas pas être jaloux d'un autre homme, qui plus est serait plus attiré par toi que par moi ? » s'amusa Caroline.

« Vu dans ce sens ! » concéda-t-il, avant de l'attirer contre lui. « On va se coucher ? »

« J'ai encore toute la cuisine à ranger. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je vais t'aider. » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on ira se coucher. »

Ils ne dormirent pas de sitôt cette nuit-là. A peine eurent-ils mit les pieds dans le couloir qui menait aux différentes pièces de l'appartement, que Caroline se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, la bouche prise d'assaut par celle de son mari. Les vêtements eurent vite fait d'être arraché de leurs corps alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux jusqu'à leur chambre…

_Dernier jour de thérapie !_

_Cabinet du Docteur O'Connell !_

Contrairement aux séances précédentes, Klaus et Caroline ne se tenaient plus le plus loin possible loin de l'autre. A peine assis, il avait posé sa main, paume vers le haut, sur son genou gauche, et Caroline y avait aussitôt glissé sa main droite, et ils avaient entrelacés leurs doigts. Sans compter le sourire éclatant qui était peigné sur leur visage. Une chose qui ravit la psychologue.

« Et bien, je vois que les choses sont rentrés dans l'ordre. »

« Oui, et c'est grâce à vous ! » lui dit Caroline.

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Oui ! » dit la jeune femme. « Vous m'avez mise au pied du mur en me rappelant le mal qui me rongeait. Je lui ai tout raconté le soir même. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais cru être enceinte, et ma déception m'a fait bouillir de rage, et malheureusement je l'ai reporté sur lui. » Caroline tourna la tête ver son mari. « Je te demande pardon. »

« Tu es déjà pardonné, mon ange. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous. Puisque vous semblez de nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde, je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps. Je suis sûre que vous avez mieux à faire que parler à un psychologue étant donné que vous avez réglé vos problèmes. »

« Oh, je pense qu'on va devoir faire preuve de plus d'ouverture et d'honnêteté. » dit soudainement Caroline, attisant ainsi l'attention de la psy. « J'ai encore un travail à faire sur moi-même. »

« Vous vous en sortez très bien. Peut-être devriez vous consacrer du temps à un hobby, ou à une cause qui vous tient à cœur… »

« Elle est déjà sur le coup. » assura Klaus.

« Expliquez-moi ça ! »

« Disons qu'hier soir, elle a organisé un dîner à la maison avec son employé Josh, et mon assistant Aiden. Sa mission est de les mettre ensemble. » expliqua Klaus.

« Je tiens à te rappeler que ça partait d'une idée que tu m'as suggéré. » souleva-t-elle avant de regarder la psy. « J'étais de très bonne humeur hier matin, d'où l'idée du dîner. »

« Ce n'était pas à ce genre de hobby que je pensais, mais tant que ça vous met de bonne humeur, ça me va. Bien, je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes un des rares couples qui se soit remis aussi vite d'une crise. Mais sachez que ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte si vous avez besoin de parler. »

« On s'en souviendra ! » dit Klaus, qui porta son regard sur Caroline.

Cette dernière lui rendit son regard et l'embrassa.

_Jour du mariage de Kol & Davina !_

Le dernier de la fratrie Mikaelson était enfin marié. Ce fut une cérémonie riche en émotions, pour tout le monde mais surtout pour la matriarche de la famille Mikaelson. Tous ses enfants étaient désormais en ménage.

« Maman, tu devrais être heureuse pour Kol ! » lui dit Klaus, qui avait retrouvé sa mère près de la piste de danse pendant que les mariés ouvraient le bal.

« Je le suis, mon fils. » assura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Elle se tourna vers Klaus et posa sa main sur sa joue « Je suis heureuse pour chacun d'entre vous. Tous mes bébés ont trouvé chaussure à leur pied, mais je t'en prie Niklaus, toi et Caroline, ne retombez pas dans cette spirale dans laquelle vous nous avez entraîné malgré vous ces deux derniers mois. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. » la rassura-t-il alors qu'elle enlevait sa main de son visage. « Tout est redevenu comme avant. »

« Bien, j'en suis heureuse ! »

_« Il est temps pour les mariés de danser avec leurs parents. »_

Le DJ lança une autre mélodie. Kol vint chercher sa mère, échangeant une accolade avec son frère au passage. Les parents de Davina n'étant plus de ce monde, la jeune mariée dansa avec son beau-père. Mikael ! Quand les autres couples purent rejoindre les mariés sur la piste, une main douce et familière se glissa dans celle de Klaus.

« Vous m'accordez cette danse, beau gosse ? »

Un sourire en coin, il se tourna vers sa femme, magnifique dans sa robe dos-nu bleue nuit.

« Avec grand plaisir, Trésor ! »

Quand ils se mêlèrent à la foule, mains sur les épaules ou autour de la taille, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux tout au long de la danse.

« Qui c'est qui avait raison ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire évident.

« A quel propos, mon ange ? » voulut-il savoir.

Caroline se contenta de regarder sur sa droite. Klaus suivit le mouvement, et il sourit à son tour.

« Toi, comme toujours. » dit-il en la regardant de nouveau.

« Josh a bien un cavalier super craquant au mariage de ton frère. » dit-elle, fière d'elle. « Je t'aime, Niklaus Mikaelson. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Il lui répondit d'un baiser tendre et plein d'amour. Leur mariage avait connu des hauts, et quelques bas comme une dispute qui les avait conduits à suivre une thérapie de couple. Fort heureusement, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Les choses étaient devenus compliquées, mais à présent, tout redeviendrait comme avant !

* * *

Conditions du défi :

Rien ne va plus entre eux, mais ils s'aiment toujours et suivent une thérapie pour tenter de sauver leur couple.

Conditions :

\- Le thérapeute est conseillé par un membre de l'entourage.

\- Raison de la distance entre eux : libre

\- La thérapie doit durer sur plusieurs jours, voire plus.

\- Alterner entre thérapie à deux et seul.

\- Placer une dispute [Ou plusieurs si l'auteur le juge nécessaire]

\- Retracer leur histoire au travers de flashbacks

\- Inclure des membres de leur entourage dans le récit, famille et amis.

\- Réconciliation obligatoire

Mots à placer :

\- Blennorragie

\- Turgescent

\- Borborygmes

\- Cacophonie

\- Psychotique

\- Pondérateur

\- Grandiloquent

\- Balivernes

Phrases à placer :

\- "Le problème Docteur, c'est que j'ai épousé un crétin !"

\- "Alors tu te proclames juge, juré et bourreau et tu me punies pour une connerie qui ne se passe que dans ta tête ?"

Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu déçue de moi-même sur ce défi, j'ai déjà écrit mieux, surtout sur ce couple, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé cet O.S, et j'espère surtout avoir réussi mon propre défi !

La version de **Miss Tagada** est basée sur l'univers d'Harry Potter !

A très bientôt les amis !

Aurélie !


End file.
